One Fateful Night
by Mama Minato
Summary: All his life, he was happy. He's rich, popular, happy, and even got the girl of his dreams. But little did he know his life wasn't as perfect as he thinks it is. Until he met a beautiful woman one fateful night. What happens when this two meet? NARUHINA! First naruhina story! ENJOY! MATURED content -at one point- so WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first NARUHINA story! YAYYYYY!**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this! Its M-RATED btw ;D**

 **But to tell you something, chapters will be short af! But still, enjoy! And also, this story will have some NARUSAKU storyline. But only for a few chapters. You'll understand why I had to do it tho!**

Chapter One

If one were to describe Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's life, they would say he was lucky.

All his life, he was spoonfed and lived in luxury due to his father owning the largest and richest company in the country.

Even though his father, Minato Namikaze was busy as a bee, he would always ensure that he would spend time with him, so he wasn't like those other rich kids who would throw tantrums and rebel or complain of how lonely and neglected they feel they were.

His mother died when he was young, he could barely remember what she was like. He knew what his mother looked like with all the pictures in house, beautiful long, red hair, a beautiful face and a loud and cheerful attitude. Thats all he needed to remember about her.

Despite not having a mother, he never felt lonely. Always smiling, always being loud, always being naughty.

He had other people beside him, others he sees and holds dear as family. He had Iruka, the head butler at his mansion. He was the one person who understood Naruto the most. Tsunade, his caretaker. He considered her the mother he never had and she took care of him most of his life. His godfather Jiraya was his personal favourite person in the whole wide world. He taught Naruto many things, one of which was how to be a charmer and ladies man.

He was popular in school, smart too as well, had many friends and a close sensei he would always rely on. He had with him a loyal best friend he considers a brother, Sasuke Uchiha, they did everything together, it makes everyone wonder how they are not married yet ( HA! Did you see what I did!)

He had girls chasing after him for his looks and his money. But he, like every typical rich, teenage boy, fell in love with one and one girl only.

His senior high school days were the days he chased after her and courted her. Sakura Haruno was a beautiful girl. Natural pink hair, fair complexion, a feminine slim and tall body, and her eyes, those were what attracted his attention. They were an emarald green colour, so unique, it made him fall deep into a bottomless pit of nothingness he would get lost in just by looking into her eyes.

His college years were the best times of his life. The girl he was always longing for finally accepted and returned his feelings. No words could describe how he felt.

One date turned into years of relationship, years of relationship turned into a proposal, proposal turned into engagement and this lead to marriage.

Yes! He married the girl of his dreams. If he were to die now, he wouldn't mind. He would die happy.

As a marriage gift, his father decided to hand over to him the company early. He wasn't suppose to be given the company for another 3 years, but his father saw his potential and determination and gave it to him early.

Within the first year of their marriage, they had _kids_... yes kids, not _A kid_. They had twins to be exact. One girl, who they named after his mother, Kushina Namikaze, and one boy, they named Sora Namikaze.

He was the happiest and luckiest man alive. He had a loving wife, two children that he loved more than anything in the world and everything he had ever wanted.

But... lately, this wasn't the case with him.

It had been 3 years in total. He still smiles, still works hard at the company, loved his children no matter what the situation is, even when he found out his loving, beautiful wife had a lover.

He felt betrayed, heartbroken. His heart was slowly and painfully being shattered into a million pieces. And worst of all, it was his best friend who was his wife's lover. The person he trusted the most had stabbed him in the back.

All the love he felt for her was gone. The only thing left behind in his heart was a hole of emptiness and pain. He still loved his kids and his family. But the hurt he felt, no one could heal and no one could fill the empty hole in his heart.

 _Or so he thought._

 _Fake..._

Thats the one word he uses to describe his life.

 **hope you like or…. Love it?!**

 **Anyways, if you want, you can check out my other stories that is in the process of updating.**

 **Just go to my profile and you'll see it!**

 _ **Painful Love: SASUNARU!  
My Childhood Friend Turned Lover: SASUfemNARU!**_

 _ **Until next time, xiao!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**when I update, I'll be uploading two chapters at a time, so that way, I'll make up for the short chapter.**

 **So here is Chapter 2!**

 **Without further adoooo:**

 **ENJOY!**

 **REVIEWS- FOLLOW- FAVOURITE- would be appreciated! :D**

Chapter Two

Her life is complicated.

Hinata Hyuga was a shy and simple girl. At an early age, she had to work hard and impress her father. She was to become the next heir to the throne when she turned 18.

Yes! Heir to the throne. She wasn't just Hinata Hyuga. She was Princess Hinata Hyuga of the Byakugan Kingdom. (Just go along with it, I can't think of a proper kingdom/ country name).

Their kingdom was a strong and powerful one. Despite it being small, it had a great influence to many of its surrounding countries.

Her father, King Hiashi Hyuga, was a man of perfection. So Hinata found her childhood years not so pleasant.

Despite all the hardship she faced, she was still happy and had a very strong will power. The person she adored most was her young sister, Hanabi, and because their mother died when she gave birth to Hanabi, she took it upon herself to look and care after her.

She also had a cousin who protected her with his life. Neji Hyuga was an angsty-self centered brat who had a superior complexion and usually argue with the fact that fate is divine logic. But above all he was overprotective of her and always looked out for her.

She was never one to get along with girls, so when she went to school, she befriended only two boys. Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame were her light, she turned to them when she was sad or depressed. She doesn't know how, but they always make her smile and forget her problems.

When she turned 16, she was told that she would get engaged to a man she barely knows. All her life has been planned for her from the day she was born, so she found no need to complain or go against the decisions of her father.

She was to get married to Toneri Otsusuki ( I don't know his last name so yeah!) when she turned 18, before her coronation. But all that changed when said man tried to touch her inappropriately.

He came to the kingdom for a visit, so that they'd get to know each other. They were alone in her room when the bastard approached her and pinned her against her bed. She screamed but they were muffled since Toneri covered her mouth with his hands.

Thankfully, Neji, her ever so protective cousin, came to check on her. And when he saw what the bastard was doing to his beloved cousin, he lost all his logic and attacked the man with an evil killers intent.

They thought that the engagement would be called off, but little did they know, they were _so_ wrong. Toneri, being Satan's son he is, told Hiashi a different story, that Hinata doesn't want to marry him, and that she and Neji planned on framing him with something he would never do, so that the engagement would be called off.

When Hinata tried to argue, she was told to shut up and to not disgrace her father. Similarly, Neji was punished and banished from the kingdom.

From that day on, she couldn't take it anymore.

With the help of her two best friends, they snuck out of the palace late that night with a few of her belongings to meet Neji, so that they would go together and start a new life. Before she left, she made sure to say her farewell to her sister, and leave behind her neckless with Hanabi.

That day, a new Hinata was born. No longer was she shy or weak. With Neji beside her, they started a new life in a new place. Her cousin taught her how to be brave, outspoken and confident. She changed. Every lesson and value her father taught her was lost to her.

She never got to finish high school, so she never had a chance to go to college. Instead, she worked many part time jobs in order to help Neji with the financial commitments they had, and also her two friends would once in a while visit and help her.

She grew to be a beautiful woman, and this made a lot of men try to seduce her. Some succeded, but never had she fallen for them or tend to play their games. If they tried to harm her, Neji would always be there to protect her. He was the only person she trusted.

 _Free..._

Thats what she would describe her life to be.

 **seriously tho, I have no idea where that Idea came! Like WTF?! PRINCESS! FOR THE LOVE OF...  
Anyways, hope you like: if you do, please you know what I want ;D**

 **YES! REVIEWS and LOTS AND LOTS OF 'EM! MWAHAHAHA! ( I sound like Jiraya! :D )**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMFS! Guys ! thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Im happyyyyyy! BELIEVE IT. I decided to upload this. I was suppose to upload it yesterday, but it was my birthday... I've officially turned eighteen... YAY! I'M LEGAL TO DRINK... mwahahaha!**

 **But anyways, I have a stalker guys! This person he or she, keeps commenting badly in my story. But Im happy coz that person said my story too is interesting. This story that is! And now I don't know whether to hate that person or like that person….. why? Coz that person gave me an idea for my story… HA!**

 **But anyways thanks for reading this… *ufu***

 **So to answer your questions:**

 ** _Anon:_ ****you will see in this chapter and later on what happens to Sakura, so please be patient.**

 **And also on other things, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke is 25 yrs old, Hinata is 22, so yeah!**

 **WELL… on with the story….**

Four years of marriage, one whole year since he found out that his wife and his best friend were hooking up behind his back, and the sad thing is, they still are.

He never bothered to confront them with the matter, all he knew is that they lost his trust and love for them.

He never let it show as well. He pretended to still be in love with her for the sake of his children. But all in all, he was just disgusted with her. Whenever he would come home and recieved a kiss on the cheek from her, he wanted to puke, but all he did was _cry_ in the shower.

Tsunade would ask, how could he put up a mask for so long to hide his emotions and feign being hurt. She was so impressed by his happy-go-lucky attitude, that she thought nothing was wrong with him.

But knowing him for so long, she knew better. She saw right through his mask and saw that he was hurting. She wanted to kill that bitch who made her _gaki_ cry. He hasn't done anything to deserve the way he is being treated like this.

It hurts her everytime to see Naruto try and act happy infront of his wife. How he would act normal and playful whenever his best friend, Sasuke came to visit. She knew that he wanted to kill Sasuke and divorce Sakura, but she also knew that Naruto had a soft heart. He was like a son to her, so she knew everything about him.

She wasn't the only one that knows about this. Naruto begged her to stay quiet. He wanted to see when his so called wife and best buddy would tell him of their affair. But seeing that it has been a year already, it seems like they didn't feel any guilt at all for what they had done.

Iruka also knew what happened. He was the first one to actually find out after Naruto. Naruto had first been suspicious of his wife, so he asked Iruka to follow her one night when she said she was meeting up with her best friend.

So Iruka followed her. And what he saw was what he wasn't expecting. He never wanted to hurt Naruto and tell him that he was right, but he also didn't want to lose his trust. So he showed Naruto the photos... of Sakura... and Sasuke... making love in Sasuke's house.

The look on Naruto's face that day still stuck clear in his mind. Naruto had broken down right infront of his eyes. He never saw a time when Naruto cried like this. Naruto was always happy, and because of his wife's immature actions, he will never be the same.

But thats not what surprised him the most. The fact that Sasuke, the person Naruto considers a brother did this, was what made him angry. After all, he was there during the times the two were together. There was even a time he thought Naruto was gay and would end up with Sasuke, most of them did. But it seems they were wrong about Sasuke. They could expect Sakura to do this, but Sasuke, no... it was a surprise indeed.

So Iruka and Tsunade were the only ones that knew of Naruto's suffering. Together they made sure to treat Sakura terribly and horribly. Tsunade was like the evil mother in law and Iruka just acted terrible and disrespectful towards Sakura.

They hated her, hated her to their cores and souls. But they still adored the kids, Kushina and Sora. They knew that Naruto couldn't divorce Sakura, because the kids needed a mother, and Naruto would not survive if the kids were taken away from him if he divorced Sakura.

They acted nice towards the kids, but towards Sakura, they were evil as possibly as they can. After all, its not the kids that commited the mistake, it was their mother.

The only other person that knew as well was Naruto's personal bodyguard. That was how Naruto knew that his wife and best friend has been _on it_ for more than a year. Kakashi Hatake, was told to follow his wife everywhere she went. And he did just that, follow her and report back to Naruto if she met up with Sasuke. And never a day has passed that he never fails to reports back.

It seems that Sakura has made it a thing to meet with Sasuke _everyday._ The only days she doesn't is when its Kushina and Sora's birthday, Naruto's birthday or their anniversary. But lately, it seems she has forgotten about Naruto's birthday and their anniversary as well.

His godfather and father, Jiraya and Minato, still... actually _shouldn't_ at all cost know about it. He made, Tsunade, Iruka and Kakashi swore to never utter a word about it to the two men.

Since Tsunade and Iruka act evilly towards Sakura, he knew that Jiraya and his father would do worse. At best, they would chew the two cheaters out with insulting words, but at worst, they would murder both Sakura and Sasuke, even if it means going to jail, his godfather and father would do it for him.

But he doesn't want his father and godfather in jail, no! He needs them by his side. So he kept quiet, fake smiled, and focused on working to forget his heart in pain.

That was until he met this certain girl in a bar on one fateful night.

 **So how was it! Reviews make me happy! :D**

 **OH! HAPPY** _ **BELATED (**_ LOL) **BIRTHDAY TO SASUKE! MAY HE BE BLESSED WITH MANY AND MANY TOMATOES TO EAT AND LIVE FOREVER!** _(sorry, had too! My favorite fruit too is tomatoes)_


	4. Chapter 4

**okay!WOW! Seriously you guys, thanks for reading this story. When I first started writing it, I was like, _'man, this story is crap',_ but then, reading all the comments just makes me happy knowing that people find this enjoyable and want me to continue writing this.**

 **anyways, putting that aside lets get to more important business. but first, (*let me take a selfie*). HAHAHA! Just had to put that in.**

 **I'll stop my horible attempt at a joke now and let you read *frown***

Hinata _was_ doing well so far with her life. Lately, she has been hired as an intern at a company to be a secretary for this important person. (Let us name this person **pupu** )

However, all her hope was cut short when she was fired 3 days later, just because she bought caffeine instead of black coffee for **pupu**.

So she decided to go to a bar and drink all of her sorrows away. She knows that she shouldn't waste her money on alcohol, but the person who fired her was generous enough to fire her with a large sum of money. So, being the person she is, she chose to go to a high class bar, one in which she has never been in, only rich people could afford.

Entering the bar, she saw how well decorated it was inside. It was dimly lit, grand piano in the middle of the room surrounded by booths, with elegant classy music playing, and the atmosphere was smooth making her relax instantly. Now she knows the difference between a bar for the rich and a regular bar for those regular people like her.

Looking around the room, she saw that not so many people were here. Just a couple sitting in one of the booths, conversing, herself and a blond man sitting by himself on the counter, but she couldn't see his face.

Sitting down on a stool three sits away from the blond man, the bar tender came to take her order. The man was pale, and had a pineapple for a hair. But what amused her was the fact that he lazily did his job, even yawning without covering his mouth infront of her face.

Wanting to get drunk as fast as possible, she ordered the most heaviest thing in the house. With the money she had, she was planning to drink about 14 glasses of the alcohol. Through halfway of her first glass she was feeling tipsy already.

She started cursing, at the glass in front of her, the floor, the person who fired her, her life, she cursed at anything that came to her mind. When she was about to finish her first glass, the bartender had put another drink infront of her.

《《 **okay so from here on now, there will be conversations happening, just to tell you** 》》

She eyed the drink and then the bartender.

"Hey dude, I didn't ask for another drink yet. Did you read my mind and know that I would order another after this one" she held up the glass in her hand that was nearly empty.

"You didn't, but that man over there did. Just drink up, and don't worry, he didn't put any drugs inside if thats what you're thinking" the bartender replied, nodding towards the blond man who sat three stools away from her.

"Geez Shikamaru, way to make a man feel proud about himself" the blondy answered. Hinata looked towards said man. The blond man she saw earlier. She hadn't bothered to see what he looked like when she sat down, but now that he was facing her, she saw the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her entire life.

It was dimly lit and the blue eyes looking at her were glowing, she wondered, how could someone have such blue eyes. But what caught her breathe was the look in those blue eyes. They looked just like her own eyes when she looked in the mirror at herself.

 _...Emptiness, pain and suffering._

She understood the look all too well.

 **they FINALLY meet! hope you guys like this chapter. A nd tell me if its too fast for them meeting. I don't know about you guys but I am literally cringing with everything I wrote.**

 **But hope it is good enough to receive a review! oh! and maybe you guys will get some NARUHINA action.**

 **Tell you guys what...**

 **If I get more than 50 reviews in total after the next chapter, I'll give you some action (if you know what I mean *wink wink*)**

 **Sasuke: hn! such an attention-looker?  
Me: shut up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**so here is the next chapter. I saw many of you guys complaining that the last one was short so I tried and made an effort to make this longer... approx 1200 words. (is that still short?)**

 **but anyways, this chapter will be from Naruto's POV on the day they met in the bar.**

 **anyways... ENJOY!**

Chapter Five

He was feeling really tired today. He had worked nonstop in the company, even forgot to have lunch. By the time he was finished, it was nearly 8pm. Usually he'd finish work by 5 so that he could go see his two lovely kids, but today was really a busy day.

When he arrived home it was dark. No one opened the door for him like they usually did, so he thought that maybe they were all asleep already. He wasn't expecting people to jump on him and yell _'surprise '_ in his face. With decorations hanging from the wall, poppers blown everywhere, a banner with the words _'happy 25th birthday Naruto'_ in big bold colourful letters, and his daughter and son standing beside a small table with a big cake on it.

Right, it was his birthday today. He even forgot it himself. And the look on his face told everyone that was there that he did forget.

"De, De, happy birthday. Here, me and Sora planned your birthday, and Granma Tsunade, Pervy Sage and Daddy Dear and Uncle helped us planned it. Do you like it? Do you like it?" asked his daughter Kushina while jumping up and down clapping her hands.

His kids called him De instead of papa or daddy, that was the first words that they spoke, Sora was the first one to say it then his sister followed, then they both looked at him and went 'De' and started giggling. They were about a year old when they first said that, and they still use it.

As for Minato, he didn't want his grandchildren to call him grandpa, since it makes him feel old, which he is. But he likes to consider himself youthful and young, so he told Sora and Kushina to address him as Daddy Dear instead of grandpa, and lucky for him, the kids found it okay and unique as well.

"Here, me and Kushina bought you a present, De" joined in Sora. Kushina was the hyper one just like her dad, Sora on the other hand was more preserved, he was like Minato, calm, cool, but also annoying.

"De?" They both questioned after Naruto kept staring at them all with a shocked face.

"You gaki, you forgot didn't you?" Asked Tsunade with humor in her voice.

"Oh shit, you did forget. Man, who forgets their own birthdays" replied Jiraya and then he started laughing out loud like a mad man. Minato tossed him a glare that says 'shut up' and he did just that.

"Sorry guys, thanks, you don't know how happy this makes me. *sniff* I wasn't expecting this" Naruto happily sobbed and then he kneeled down and called his kids to come, who came running to him and they both hugged him, earning a few 'awww' from the others in the room.

Afterwards everyone sang him the happy birthday song, and then he cut the cake and feed it to his two kids. Everyone was there, his dad, his godfather, his mother Tsunade, Iruka, his friends, his acquaintances. All except his wife and his best friend.

His wife had forgotten about his birthday and was probably somewhere with his bestfriend getting it on. Fucking each other probably. Heck! Even his ex- girlfriends were here. Yes! His exes were here. Three of them actually. Shion, Ino and Sarah. Even his frienemy was here with his siblings, Garaa, Temari and Kankuro, but his wife, no where to be seen, and the worst thing about it, it really stung like centipede bite.

During the party, he decided to sneak out, he needed some time alone. So he went to the one place he knew no one would ever come looking for him. The Bar. As always, his lazy friend was there, serving the few customers and doing his job lazily. Just seeing him lazily wiping the glasses while yawning made him chuckle.

"Shikamaru, I'm surprised they still let you work here" he greeted the man while chuckling.

"Yeah. I'm surprised too. I'm lazy as fuck, but what can I do if they like me and need me." The brunette responded. "You'll have the usual"

"No, give me something strong, the strongest drink you have"

"Okay. I assumed something happened" shikamaru asked. Naruto wasn't surprised. The man was extremely sharp and is very observant. It makes him wonder how shikamaru ended up being a bartender instead of being a scientist or doctor with the IQ the man has. But of course he always found his answer. Shikamaru was just a lazy ass. Born lazy, live lazy, maybe die lazy as well.

"As expected, you are very observant" he commented.

"Let me guess. Is it something to do with Sakura" at the sound of her name, Naruto twitched but quickly tried to hide it. Of course this doesn't go unnoticed by the other male. "I saw her here when I came in for my shift"

"Oh? You did?" Naruto replied.

"...with Sasuke" finished Shikamaru. Naruto let a tear fall from his face. When Shikamaru came in for his shift, he had seen Sasuke and Sakura at one of the booths in the bar. They weren't talking. They were sucking each others face off. He wanted to go over to them and separate them, to give Sakura a backslap and punch Sasuke up until he became a squashed jelly. But he knew better and went to get ready for his shift, ensuring that the two of them don't see him. And when he came back out, they were gone.

"She doesn't deserve you, you know that right?" Asked Shikamaru.

"I know" answered Naruto. His voice was shaky and slow.

"She doesn't have any right either to make you feel the way you feel now right?"

"I know..." his voice was a whisper towards the end. If he talked anymore, he would break down, and he doesn't want to do that here in front of his friend. He doesn't want to be seen as weak and pathetic.

"Then why do you let her, why do you let them make you suffer?" His friend asked again.

"I don't know..."

Shikamaru decided to drop it there since he knew that Naruto came here rather not to think about it but to forget it, so he gave him the strongest alcohol they have, which the blond chugged down in one swing.

"Thats right buddy. Just forget for tonight. Don't think about it" shikamaru says to him.

"Yeah! Thanks Shikamaru" the blond gave a weak smile, which Shikamaru returned.

"Oh and Naruto...?"

"Hmm?"

"Happy birthday" and he pulled out a present from under the counter to give to Naruto.

"You knew it was my birthday?!" Asked Naruto in surprise. It seems like everyone knew it was his birthday. Shame on him that he forgot the day he was born on.

"Just take the present or I won't give it to you" drawled shikamaru with a big yawn.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Thanks!" He smiled towards shikamaru, shikamaru just nodded turned away and muttered under his breath 'troublesome'.

 **was that ok..er or not?**

 **in case you don't know who his ex-es are, Shion is from _Shippudeun movie 1_ and Sarah if from _The Lost Tower._**

 **I would really love your feedbacks.(sp?) don't be a silent reader! Tell me what you think of my story.**

 **until next time! *ufu***


	6. Chapter 6

**since last chapter sucks, I decided to upload 2 chapters today**

 **don't yall love me?**

 **sorry if the convo between them sucks but, what can I do, I'm not one who socializes so I'm not good with making convo.**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter Six

It was nearly an hour since he had been here. And yet he still couldn't forget about his problems. He was slightly drunk, but he didn't care. He was gonna take Shikamaru's advice and enjoy tonight. He didn't care who came in and out of the bar. He was alone inside his world, couldn't hear or focus on anything going on around in his surroundings.

That was until he heard a sweet voice wafting towards his ears breaking down his wall of senses. For a sweet voice, it sounded so erotic. How can someone have a sweet voice and grumpy voice that can curse at the same time.

He looked towards his left and saw a girl... woman instead, with midnight blue hair and pale eyes, muttering curses and giving glares towards the drink in her hand. What did that poor glass do to receive such a deathly glare.

"Stupid fat ass, she can't just fucking fire me for bringing her the wrong coffee, who the fuck drinks yucky black coffee at 4 in the evening. Spastic baboon. She should just go fuck her coffee!" Now Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't amused or attracted to her. He wondered if its the alcohol in his system and he decided to blame it on the alcohol.

"Stupid floor. I envy you. People step on you but me, I get stepped on, insulted, shunned, embarrassed, cheated and cursed at. My life sucks, sometimes I think that my purpose was merely to exist and suffer. Why? Stupid life. Stupid world. Stupid everything."

Naruto looked closer and could tell that her eyes were empty. He felt sympathy for her, maybe coz he feels the same way as her somehow. He wanted to talk to her. Maybe she can help him since she is suffering as well.

"Take a picture, it will last longer" came a voice interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh shikamaru, whats up? Say, fill up a glass of what she's having and give it to her. Put it on my tab" he said. Shikamaru nodded and started to fill the glass. "You know, just to say this, I can tell you're interested in her. I haven't seen that look on your face, not since Sakura."

Naruto gave him a glare telling him not to mention the woman's name when he's trying to forget. Shikamaru didn't get affected by it, unfortunately and instead said. "Just have fun, one night wouldn't hurt" and he winked to Naruto, then went to give the girl the glass of alcohol. He gave out a long sigh before hearing that sweet voice again.

"Hey dude, I didn't ask for another drink yet. Did you read my mind and know that I would order another after this one"

"You didn't, but that man over there did. Just drink up, and don't worry, he didn't put any drugs inside if thats what you're thinking" shikamaru replied back while naruto snapped his head up and glared at shikamaru.

"Geez Shikamaru, way to make a man feel bad" then he looked at the woman who was two, no... three seats away from him. He feels slightly drunk to must have his vision double for a moment. Then he saw it. Those pale eyes were looking right into his own and he swore he felt something spark inside him.

At first they just stared at each other. For about 5 minutes, no words, no sound, they didn't even blink or waver when Shikamaru dropped a glass on the floor. They just got lost in each others eyes, and Naruto for a moment thought that he fell in love at first sight, coz time seemed to suddenly slow down for him.

No way! How can someone fall in love twice. He was still hurting for poops sake. He can't just fall in love by looking into a beautiful woman's pretty eyes and her... okay now the alcohol was getting him. So he breaks their starring contest and clears his throat while shaking his head to clear it of the unnecessary thoughts.

"Umm, thanks for the drink" the girl speaks to him for the first time. He swore his heart stopped beating for a second but disregarded the thought.

"Er.. yeah! No problem?" He didn't know what to say now. It seems that all the words he had in his brains were jumbled up, fucking his ability to speak properly. At the corner of his eyes he swore he saw Shikamaru smirking a cocky smirk when he knows he is right.

"Is life being a bitch to you as well?" The girl asked, trying to initiate a conversation. Naruto thanked whoever was out there that she was trying to make conversation so not to make the atmosphere akward. So gathering up his balls he spoke back with confidence making conversation to her.

"Yeah. How'd you guess?" He asked.

"Your eyes says everything" the girl answers back.

"Just like your eyes reflect it as well." He countered back.

"So, what happened? " It seems like a personal question, which it is, and giving an answer to someone you just met felt wrong and out of the question, but somehow, Naruto felt as if he could open up to her and tell her his problems is okay and normal.

And that is just what he did. Tell her everything about his life, his whore of a wife and how much he is suffering. Just the same for her, she told him everything about her life, from when she was a kid to the past hour in which she got fired in.

They were so engrossed in each others lives and pain that they hadn't even bother to exchange names with each other.

Naruto didn't even bother to check the time. He had something better to check anyways, which was this beautiful woman sitting right infront of him. He long forgotten about Sakura and his pain, and instead focused on that sweet voice that belonged to this person talking to him.

 _Tonight. Just for tonight I'm gonna do what I want. Just for tonight, I'll consider Shikamaru's words.  
_

 **review review .**

 **I updated twice so I deserve reviews!**

 **until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**umm... I have nothing to say except enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

One minute they were sitting and talking. The next minute they were in an elevator going up to the top floor of the hotel where Naruto's private suite was, with a bottle of red, red wine. Shikamaru had taken the liberty of giving them the bottle, free of charge.

He knew Naruto would need it to let loose of himself. So he chased them out of the bar and told Naruto to go to his suite, knowing very well that they were both drunk and anything could happen when people get drunk. **(Naughty Shikamaru. I wonder what Temari would do if she knew he did this? MWAHAHAHA!)**

So here they were, Naruto swiping his card and Hinata waiting patiently behind him to get in. Once they were inside, Naruto told Hinata to make herself at home, which she did because she went to his couch and instead of sitting, plump down on it putting her legs over the armrest of the couch and sighing contentedly.

Naruto laughed at her childish action while getting the wine glasses then made his way over to her sitting on the small piece of couch beside her.

"Why'd you laugh?" She asked pouting.

"Coz you act childish." Naruto stated as a matter of factly.

"Hmph! You're not my dad to tell me that" she crossed her arms while puffing her lips out, still lying down on the couch.

Naruto laughed more and pulled her puffy lips between his thumb and middle finger, making Hinata squeak in surprise and jump up from her lying position, a blush painting her pale cheeks.

"Okay okay, don't be a brat" he laughed. "Here" he then passed her one of the glass of wines and she took it with the blush still on her face.

"To our life that sucks" he toasted. "To our life that sucks" she toasted back. Then they took a sip of their wine. It was sweet, just perfect for the night.

It was weird how they could drink and talk with each other, they still hadn't known the others name, Naruto didn't tell her that he was running the richest and most powerful company in the country, likewise Hinata didn't tell him that she was a runaway princess, they just talked about the pain they felt, nothing else.

They felt no need to ruin the atmosphere, they were drinking in silence, their glasses nearly empty, more than half the wine in the bottle was gone, they were really drunk, when they started speaking again, slurring in their speech as they did.

"You know wh _*hiccup*_ at? I just realized something. * _hiccup*_ I wasn't in love with her. I never did love her. I was just obsessed with her * _hiccup*_ I was freakin' infatuated with her beauty that I didn't see her true colours" Naruto slurred.

"Oh yeh! Wah r her ru colus by da weee?" Hinata asked. They were beyond sane by now. Just saying whatever came to their brains.

"That she was in love wid Sasugay all * _hiccup*_ along. I should have * _hiccup*_ seen it! Damn it! " he cursed.

"Che! Iz shee really dat bootiful. Even mou bootiful dan meh?!"

"No, you're more beautifuullll, dattebayo! She doesn't even compare * _hiccup*_ to you"

"I knew it! Yezzzzzz! Me is the most bootifulest woman in da world" she happily cheered while giggling. While she was still giggling to herself, muffled sobs reached her ears. What she saw made her sober in a whim second.

Naruto was sitting on the couch, head down knees drawn to his chest while he was sobbing, tears slipping from his eyes. Hinata doesn't know why, but she felt that she needed to help him forget the pain he was feeling. She had a feeling reeling her to comfort him.

Being embarrased, shunned and stepped on your whole life, doesn't compare to the pain one feels when he or she is betrayed or stabbed by a loved one. She felt it too with her father, when he didn't trust her and didn't believe her. But the man crying infront of her right now, he got betrayed by TWO people. His _wife_ and his _bestfriend._ He must be shattering to pieces inside.

Out of instinct and womanly guts, Hinata set her glass of wine on the table in front of her and also pulled the glass from Naruto's hands setting it beside her glass. She gently and slowly pulled the man towards her and Naruto willingly complied being in the need to recieve a hug or anything to get comfort.

He sat next to her on the sofa, and she gently places his head on her right shoulder and hugs him while he sobs on her white blouse. This went on for a while, him sobbing, her comforting him. When Naruto finally calmed down, Hinata's blouse on the right side was wet from Naruto's tears, making it see through showing her white bra.

Of course Naruto saw this when he lifted his head from her shoulders. Giving him a chance to check her out. White blouse, lavender long skirt that hugged her hips down to her legs with a slit on the side of the skirt, showing off her white sexy legs, oh shit, he was turned on by her at that moment.

He blushed slightly while apologising "sorry you had to see that" he said after a moment. He can't believe he was checking her out just now. Even though he was sober now, he still blamed it on the alcohol.

Now Hinata wasn't one who had things go past her. She clearly saw him checking her out just a second ago, and somehow that made her heart beat like drums. She started fiddling with her fingers out of nervousness.

"I-Its fine. Crying doesn't mean you're w-weak. I-It helps you become strong more than you ever know" she stuttered. Last time she stuttered was years ago, the day she and Neji came to this country. Why the fuck she was stuttering now, she didn't know.

Naruto didn't expect her to say that. He was expecting to get teased by her, or get laughed at for being weak and a cry baby, but no, this woman had encouraged him to cry. So when he lifted his head to look into her eyes, he had no doubts that he has fallen in love with the beautiful woman sitting just a few centimeters away from him. They were so close they could smell each others scent.

He looked deeply into her eyes while she did the same. Then for a brief moment his eyes wondered towards her pink lips. Without warning, he moved in and captured her lips with his, moving his lips against hers in an enticing kiss. Her lips were soft and the feeling in this one kiss was like he never felt before, not even with Sakura.

Remembering her just made him angry now, which made him apply more force in the kiss. But to his surprise, she kissed back with just as much force as he did.

Hinata was surprised when Naruto kissed her. Her heart jumped in her chest and electricity sparked throughout her entire body. She never got this feeling when she lock-lip with other men, only now kissing this blond sexy man infront of her, did she feel it. And gracious, was the feeling amazing.

Next thing she knows, she is on his lap straddling him with her knees on each side of his lap, digging into the couch, her hands around his neck and his hands on her hips, pushing their bodies closer together.

When Naruto licked her lips, she opened her mouth slightly, allowing him to slip his tongue in her mouth to taste every corner in her mouth. Then she pushed back on his tongue, making them battle for dominance, which she won allowing her to get a taste of the man she was on.

 _I'll help you forget, even if its just for one night, I will do it._

 ** _i hope you enjoyed this. comments will be appreciated_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chappy. Am updating early coz I'll be really busy from now on and will be updating very very VERY slow. So I hope you can be patient with this story and continue reading even if you find it crappy and boring.**

 **But on other notes: WARNING. there is AO scenes here. Please tell me how I did coz this is my first scene ever to be so... obsene ( _s.p? Too lazy to look it up)_. So dont laugh if its not good. OKAY!**

 **Im sorry for those who didnt like it for Naruto to have to sleep with Hinata coz it paints Naruto as a cheater as well, but I need a story line guys, and this is the only way to go about the story so please dont be disappointed in me.**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter Eight

They weren't drunk, they knew what they were doing was wrong. Hinata knew that Naruto is a married man and she shouldn't ruin his relationship with his wife, even though it was his wife who really ruined their relationship, but somehow, it just felt right.

She knew that he wanted to forget the pain, and she would gladly help him do that, even if its just for one night, she would.

Plus, how could she deny pleasure from a sexy, hot looking being, blond blue eyed male. Whoever his wife is was really stupid! How can a hot being like this not be enough for her that she had to go opening her legs to other men? She cursed at whoever this woman was.

For Naruto, that is exactly what he wants, to forget. He knew that this was wrong as well, and that he didn't want to become like his wife and cheat, but, he wanted this. This woman on him kissing him, had managed to make him open up all in one night, seen him cry and somehow made him think that he was in love with her. Which he sure is. He doesn't know how, but it is what it is. There was no denying it.

So they sucked at each others face for a while, tasting each other, until they had to break away for this stupid thing called oxygen. **(Whats the purpose of oxygen again? Oh right! We would be dead if we didn't have any! Hahaha! Well fuck!)** As soon as they pulled away, Naruto started trailing kisses from her cheek, down to her jawline, to her neck, then dragged his tongue across her collarbone and back up her neck trying to find that spot, and while doing this, he slowly unbuttoned her blouse, while she also worked on his red shirt **(did I mention that Naruto is still in his work clothes, which is a red shirt and work pants, minus the tie and the jacket. Oh My Monkey! He fucking looks hot in red! Hihi! I'll shut up now.)**

She gasped when she felt his cool tongue hit that part of her skin. Naruto immediately bit down on the skin **(like a vampire! No! He doesn't have fangs.)** And sucked on it, eliciting a moan that sounded sexy to his ears. After sucking on the skin he moved back up to her lips and kissed her again, hungrily and needy-ly while slowly removing her blouse off of her, revealing her white bra which he saw earlier through her blouse.

He wasted no time afterwards to stand, to try and take them towards the room in his suite. Hinata wrapped her legs around his waste while they still connected lips. In no way in hell were they doing this on the couch. No fucking way!

When they reached the room, their top clothings were both gone. Despite the AC the room felt hot. She was wet, he was hard. Clothes were discarded, cold hands roam each others hot bodies. Naruto made sure to taste every part of her. Trailing kisses down towards her stomach, then back up to her chest and sucking on one of her breast, swirling his tongue on her nipples, making Hinata moan while arching her back, indicating that she liked it and wanted more.

After a while of playing and teasing, Naruto finally asked permission for entrance. Giving a curt nod, Hinata spread her legs more to allow Naruto to enter his manhood. While he entered her, he realized that it easily went in. Of course he wasn't surprise, they were adults after all, and he knew that she had to have experience too in bed.. after all she was a beautiful woman, he doubted that she would be, well... inexperienced?

But something else he noticed. When he entered her, it felt different. Like he knew that this was just what he was looking for. It was like their privates fit perfectly with each other **(I burst out laughing writing that sentence).** Like how gravy goes well with mashed potatoes, or popcorn with butter **(those were the lamest similes ever.)** He had done it with quite a few, and never had he felt this sensation before.

Hinata never felt this way either. She's done it with a few men before, but she didn't feel like this. She felt sparks whenever his lips would touch her skin and the pleasure he was giving her felt so good, so so great. And when he entered her, she knew that this man was the one, if only she had met him sooner, would she be the one to be with him and not that slut who made him suffer.

Once Naruto was all in, he pulled back out and rammed back in. He knew she wouldn't get hurt, for he knew she wasn't a virgin. He thrusted in and out of her at a constant pace, not too fast, not too slow, making her moan softly, which sounded like music to his ears. It made him want to cum just hearing her voice. Which makes him wonder what will she scream when they both climaxed.

He was ontop of her with his arms on the side of her head, giving her a delicious view of his tanned and sexy body. He wanted to know her name, so he lowered himself so that his elbow was supporting his weight, while thrusting in her. He let out a throaty groan while biting softly on the lobe of her ears before saying.

"Naruto" he whispered in her ears.

"What -ahh are you talk-mm-ing about, unnn?" She managed to ask. She doubt that she could speak properly at the moment with the pleasure she's feeling.

"That's -uh ... that's my name. Naruto" he whispered back into her ears.

In an instant they changed positions, Hinata had flipped them over so that now she was on top of him, _taking control_. Naruto had barely realized what just happened. He was surprised. Why? Of all the women he slept with, no one has ever ride him. No one has ever dominated him in bed.

He thought women liked it when men take dominance and control everything that happens in bed. But clearly he was wrong. Because right now, this woman was riding on him beautifully, never had he seen such a scene. Her mouth was slightly apart, cheeks flushed red, eyes lustfully half lidded, and her rack bouncing up and down when ever she would move up and down on his cock.

"Shit -ahhhhh" Naruto moaned when she ride up and down on his cock. He liked this feeling. Hinata was different from all the girls he slept with, he could tell. She was confident in bed. Something most women don't possess.

Then suddenly she changed her rhythm. Her hands which were on Naruto's chest before were now on the side of his head, making their faces be an inch apart while their bodies stuck closer to each other. She went from bouncing on his cock, to grinding on his cock, moving forward then backwards at a slow rate.

Naruto eyeballs rolled to the back of his head and he threw his head back sinking it into the pillow when Hinata did this. No woman has ever made him feel like this in bed. It felt so fucking good! Now he knows, not only was this woman confident in bed, she was also fucking amazing. She knew what she was doing. He looked back into her eyes, both panting and just starring at each other lustfully.

Then she spoke.

"Hinata..., my name is Hina-ahhhh" before she could even finish telling her name, Naruto had grabbed her hips and forcefully grinded her against him, fast and hard, making his cock rub against her sweet spot instantly.

"Ahhh- N-naruto -oh! Ohhhhh! Uhhhh!" Naruto swore he nearly released just hearing his name from her lips. He decided it was time to take control again and flipped them over so that he was on top of her now. But he stayed still for a while not moving and just holding her tightly against his body.

"Why ..w-why'd you -haa s-stop?" She heavily breathed out.

"Hinata." Naruto tested her name against his tongue. "That's a beautiful name. Just like you." Soon after he finished that statement, he pounded into her fast and hard, hitting her magic spot that drove her wild

"Than- ahhhh! Oh Narutoooo!" Again she couldn't get to finish what she wanted to say when Naruto slammed into her hard. She never felt so good. She held onto him tightly, her fingers clawing into his back and her legs wrapped around his waist making him driver deeper.

They were sweating and moaning, so immensed in what they were doing, they kept at the same pace, not once did Naruto slow down, he pounded into her mercilessly while her moans got louder and louder, while she kept arching her back.

His release was coming so he thrusted into her faster, if thats even possible, so fast that the headboard banging into the wall could be heard. But he didn't focus on any other sounds just the sound of Hinata's moans. With one final thrust he came inside her, Hinata as well rode her orgasm and let out a long moan of Naruto's name, which made Naruto see stars, then he lowered his head and gave her a deep and passionate kiss to end their love making. After a while he pulled away and pulled his manhood out of her.

Then he got the blanket and covered both of them, shielding their nakedness from the cold air. He then wrapped an arm around Hinata and brought her closer to his body, so that she cuddled against his chest.

Before drifting off to sleep, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and uttered a 'thank you, Hinata' below his breath. Hinata heard it, and before she succumbed to darkness, she also whispered a 'you're welcome, Naruto ' and gave a kiss to his cheeks.

 _If only we had met sooner, you wouldn't have to feel this pain._

 **Am I the only one cringing here...**

 **so Hinata is not a virgin like you requested me to do ... um? I forgot the readers name. But whoever you are I hope this is to your liking..**

 _Reviews and likes will be appreciated! I didnt get a lot of reviews for my last chapter so I hope you guys review on this chapter and tell me how I did. Want me to stop this story or continue?_

 _Until next time... byezzzzzz!_


	9. Chapter 9

**thank you for being patient. I just finished my exams but I'm not gonna relax just yet coz I havent sat for my external and its one month away... but anyways**

 **I wanna cry and rejoice at the same time. I'm sorry about the last chapter I know it sucks...REALLY BAD but I'm still learning to write so be patient with me. I will try and improve it, but thankyou for telling me that I need improvement and all my mistakes. I'll improve it ..**

 **But anyways, enjoy this chapter...**

Chapter Nine

When Naruto woke up, the first thing he did was curse out loud and hiss in pain. He was having an annoyingly massive headache that was probably going to make his brains explode out of his skulls, and trust me, he does not like that.

The second thing he noticed was that he was not in his bedroom at home. He was,... where was he? This place looks... oh right this is my private room! What the fuck, how in the hell did he come here?

Third, and worst of all, he was wearing his birthday suit. Realization washed over him as he panicked and searched in his brain for an answer to this situation he was in.

Then, like a video or a slideshow playing in his brains, everything replayed in his head. That woman, she... Hinata... ! He cannot believe himself, he cheated, he cheated on Sakura. Well its not like she's any better, but he still felt guilty.

Speaking of the woman he remembers as Hinata, where the heck was she? She wasn't next to him in bed when he woke up. Which led him to the assumption that he had been dubbed as a one night stand. Now he felt horrible. Why?

Well its obvious from the fact that Naruto thought he could maybe get to know her, on a more personal level, since he foolishly fell for her even though it was one night. And one amazing night it was. Now he doubt that he would be able to get her out of his mind. He still remembers that voice. .. her sweet voice echoing in his mind. He let out a frustrated sigh.

Looking over to the digital clock beside the bed, his eyes bugged out of his brains when he saw that it was past noon. He bolted from under the covers and started pulling on his boxers and pants. He then rushed to look for his shirt which he found a few feet away from outside the bedroom door. He really needed to get home now. He was already late for work, but he didn't care. He was the boss after all.

After putting everything on -he hadn't bothered to wash up- he looked himself over the mirror to straighten himself out, and thats when he saw a message written in dark red lipstick. How he didn't see that when he woke up he doesn't know.

Looking at the message written on the mirror he grinned to himself and gave a smile which he hadn't been able to display for a while. After all tgat happened, he wasn't the only one who felt the way he did, and somehow that made him happy and excited.

He told himself, no matter what, he was going to try and find this woman. She hadn't left any contact behind, which sucks for him, but somehow, she couldn't get out of his mind. And that was enough reason to convince himself that he wanted to see her again. Smiling to himself, actually.. the smile showed on his face, he hummed to himself and started towards the elevator, with that message still stuck on his mind.

 _If I had met you earlier than today, would_  
 _I have been the one you would have fallen_  
 _For? Will we meet again someday,_  
 _Naruto? I look forward to that day!._  
 _Coz I think my heart just got stolen by you._

He was beeming with joy. When he arrived at his mansion, Tsunade had greeted him at the door, with her mouth open like a barn door, firstly because, he looked like shit that was shitted on and then shitted on again, and secondly, because he was smiling. Look really happy, too happy. But she hadn't bothered to ask. All she did was smile at the fact her gaki was smiling a sincere smile for once, and she wouldn't want to spoil that with her busy-body nose and never ending questions of curiosity.

But like every good thing, it has to come to an end at some point. And that is when Sakura decided to stroll down the large staircase looking all elegant and innocent-Dare I say- with her silky nightgown, that indicated that she had just woken up from sleep.

Naruto's smile went upside-down upon seeing her and he was sure that he heard Tsunade growl from beside him. Sakura smiled at him, eyeing his clothes as if she was a scanner scanning the human body, then she narrowed her eyes for a split second that Naruto thought it didn't even happen. Then the devil spoke.

"Where were you?" Naruto almost rolled his eyes and scoffed at her question. But he managed to maintain an indifference mask and replied back.

"I think I should be the one asking you that, _my lovely wife"_ (I can tell you know its sarcasm ). The air tensed, thats what Tsunade felt at least, but she made no move to move and instead stayed put to watch. Sakura came towards him and put her arms around his neck and gave him that seductive look. Naruto internally hella roll his eyeballs at her act, probably trying to avoid the question. Tsunade almost puked in her mouth watching her fake act.

"Hey, I was just worried about you" she whispered and started leaning forward to kiss Naruto. He of course didn't fall for her tricks and pushed her away from him... violently and harshly, which caused her to stumble back and fall on her pathetic excuse for an ass. Tsunade let out a squeak of surprise, and cupped her mouth with his hands.

Of course, Naruto was surprised too with what he did, but he's getting tired of getting hurt with all of this.

"You say you're worried about me? Then where the fuck were you last night when I was here celebrating my birthday?! You have the decency to be worried about me when you didn't even remember my birthday?! Pfft, please, stop trying to kid yourself, Sakura!."

Sakura was looking up at him with teary eyes from the floor. Naruto has never talked to her that way before, and he even went as far as to push her harshly at that too. She started to stammer and get nervous.

"Naruto-hun, I came for your birthday last night. I wanted to surprise you with a gift so that was why you didn't see me when you came. I was preparing your gift. But when I was ready to give it to you, you weren't any where to be found" she sobbed out.

"Oh really? " Naruto asked. She nodded in return with tears at the corner of her eyes. "Tsunade, what time did she come home last night?" He asked. Tsunade froze, not quite sure if she wanted to answer that, of course she knew what time the banshee came home last nig- this morning actually, but she didn't want to seem like the type to.. whistle blow? So she kept quiet, until Naruto growled demanding an answer.

 _"Tsunade?"_

"Shecameataroundonethismorning" she answered so fast. But too bad for her, Naruto heard every word she muttered.

"You hear that _darling,_ at one in the morning, it took you till fucking one in the morning to prepare a non-existent gift for me. How about you do me a favour and stop with the stupid fucking false act?!" He shouted while the two women flinched.

"De?"

Naruto's head snapped up to see his son, who was hugging his crying sister in his arms, looking at him through slightly teary eyes.

"De, Mommy, are you guys... fighting? "

"..."

"..."

"..."

"De?"

"No pumkin we're. .. no, your mom and I just had a little disagreement thats all. Now are you hungry. I can make some breakfast. How about ramen?" Naruto asked rubbing his temple, by now Sakura has finally detached her ass from the floor.

"Yay! Ramen! *sniff* Yay!" The two cheered and Tsunade started leading them into the kitchen. Naruto turned back to Sakura and spoke as softly as he can to her.

"Look, just... just *sigh* don't miss my birthday again." And with that he walked away and into the kitchen. He didnt know why, but something told him to not confront her about the real reason of her absence from his birthday. He knew that if he had brought it up, no doubt that it will lead to an argument that might have to make them sign the D-papers, and he knew that his kids won't be able to live without one of them. And he doesn't want that as well.

With a sigh, he went into the kitchen and upon seeing his twins happy faces, made him happy. Then he thought about that woman again, and somehow his inside glowed with more happiness, like happiness scale is 100,, but he broke that scale reaching to 20 buzillion. With a plan in mind, he grinned mentally.

 _Don't worry Hinata, we will surely meet again. That, I'll make sure of._

 ** _what do you think? Reviews will be appreciated. Even if it is bad :((_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Would you guys like it if I tell the story from characters pov or should I keep this writing style? I really wanna know what your opinion is! :))**

 **also I would like to tell you guys that I won't be updating for a month because I have to focus on my external exams coz it will determine my future and blah blah blah! well, I hope that you guys will be patient and continue to read this story.**

 **So without further ado I present to you chapter 10 (one of my fav number!)**

 **OH and also... I _do'nut_ own Naruto or any characters... just the plot here ( I havent been doing my disclaimer and if you get that reference then you're my hero!)**

 **enjoy! :))**

 **Chapter 10**

* _knock knock_ *

"Come in"

The door opens and a man in his late 30's entered the room. He wore black skinny jeans, a turtle-neck black shirt and black boots with a black scarf covering half his face. Basically he was wearing all black. His hair was also black. From his left arm, a small bag was placed and in it contained a highly digital camera with different lenses and such.

"Yo, you called for me" the man spoke as he entered the room.

"Oh, Kakashi, yes, yes I did" Naruto looked up from his desk that was full with mounds of paperwork.

He had taken a whole day off of work and look what it has resulted to. More paperwork. So here he was sitting in his office past 10 in the night trying to at least complete half of it.

"Well here I am. What do you need me for" Kakashi eye smiled to Naruto.

"Okay. First I need you to swear to secrecy that you are not going to tell anyone this" Naruto says nervously while looking at the black haired male. Kakashi quirked a white eyebrow at this.

"You know very well I'm not the type to have a big mouth. You can trust in me Naruto-sama" the only time Kakashi talked formally to Naruto is when he was dead serious. He had been Naruto's personal bodygaurd since he was 12, when Naruto was nearly kidnapped once by his fathers rival. He was like an older brother to Naruto and protected Naruto through some incidents, and because of that, he would be the first person Naruto would confine in or talk to if needed.

"Okay just don't freak out..." he nodded his head "... I-I-I... *sigh* I cheated on Sakura" Naruto's voice was barely above a whisper but Kakashi heard it. And boy, it was the last thing he ever expected to hear. Naruto said not to freak out, but he was freaking out internally, big time, but on the outside, he composed himself.

"...oh..." was the best he could respond with. He looked down at his shoe for a bit and then looked back up to Naruto. He can clearly see the emotions swimming in those blue eyes.

Guilt, regret? And... happiness? Now Kakashi is really wondering why Naruto called for him. Maybe Naruto wanted him to clean his act so that no one would know. After all, he couldn't have the face of his boss on the news with a scandal of headline of him cheating. He sighed and voiced his thought bluntly.

"Do you regret it and want me to get rid of the woman before she comes in here and threaten you with false accusations? " he asked Naruto. After all, it wasn't the first time that a woman would barge into the office with claims that Naruto had touch them against their will and threatened to sue. All they wanted was money and Naruto had a lot of it.

Naruto blinked at him for a couple of seconds and the words finally caught up to his brains. He was almost dense on most things.

"Wha-aa-ttt? N-no I d-don't want you to do t-that." He took a big breath before he continued. "I want you to find her for me?"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he wasn't expecting that.

"Find her for you? But why?" He asked.

"I don't know to be honest. I just have this urge to see her again I guess" Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Naruto, you know very well that this isn't a light matter. If news of you doing this act gets out, it will be big trouble for your family, not to mention your company. And on top of that, SHUN is also already a problem. Its already hard to hide the fact of what she is doing, but if you do this things might get out of hand. Plus, what reason is there for you to find this woman"

Now Kakashi is a very-lets say- logical person. He asses a situation and afterwards act on it based on the facts and consequences he derive from it. He doesn't do wishful thinking or value judgement. If Naruto wanted to find this woman, things might get out of hand. Whatever reason Naruto wants to find this woman for might be because of the hurt he is feeling.

SHUN; codename for Sakura Haruno Uzumaki Namikaze, is already a problem he is dealing with. They have been using this codename for Sakura since they don't wanna risk having someone to hear their conversation and rattle it out to the media or expose it to another company, which can be a threat to them.

Anyways, Kakashi has to watch her everyday for the act she is committing against Naruto, and he hates her to the core for it. Also for the fact that Jiraya, Naruto's godfather was getting suspicious and was always asking Kakashi on updates of Naruto's life. Right now he had a lot on his hands and doesn't want things to get more complicated then it already is.

"Kakashi, I know it makes no sense since it was just a one night stand..." at that Kakashi coughed awkwardly "... but ever heard of love after first night"

"Isn't it love at first sight? " Kakashi wanted to smack Naruto on the head right now for trying to make a joke when this was a serious matter.

"Yes, I know that. But, when I was talking to her, I realized that she was exactly like me. No, that's an understatement. Her story was more worse then mine. She suffered from her childhood and endured all that pain. She's strong and different. I... I got attached to her so quickly that I didn't realize until it was too late and I had slept with her. I was also drunk but thats not the point here" -Naruto

"Naruto, mistakes happen..."

"I wouldn't call it mistake" Naruto cut Kakashi off quickly. Kakashi gave a half heated glare towards Naruto for that. He hates it when people cut off his sentence.

"As I was saying, mistakes do happen..."

"I'd rather call it fate" Naruto interrupted again smiling as he knew he had pissed Kakashi off now. He always knew how to press people's button.

"Fate, destiny, whatever... all I'm saying is that you should think this through, it might only be a mistake. Maybe what you are feeling is only pity for her since she is similar to you. You might be mistaking your attraction towards her with lust? You're in pain Naruto, its only natural that your mind body and heart will want attention for not receiving any after a long time. You get where I'm coming from?"- kakashi

Naruto sighed and shaked his head while smiling at Kakashi.

"I know what you mean Kakashi but, I really do feel that there is an attraction. However, you are also partly correct. Maybe I feel this way coz of what SHUN did to me, but I want to know if its real or not. I know that I should feel guilty for what I did, and trust me I do, but I also don't regret it. I hope you can understand me"

Naruto smiles as he says this. Kakashi gave a loud sigh and made straight eye contact with Naruto.

"Lets say that I do find this woman. What will you do then?" Kakashi asked.

"It would likely be if the feeling is mutual, then I'll take a chance at it. After all she did leave me that message" Naruto said muttering the last part to himself so Kakashi didn't hear.

"And, what about Sakura?"- Kakashi

"Are you seriously gonna say her name infront of me?"- Naruto

"Sorry. Anyways what are you gonna do about her?" Kakashi asked again.

"Well, it's safe to say that if- and thats a big if- Hinata returns my feelings, then I should leave Sakura. I am getting really tired of her constant lie and I think I should let her go to Sasuke."- naruto.

"Naruto..." Kakashi whispers his name. He can see that Naruto is really saddened by this. To fall in love but to realize that that person was never yours all along is really a painful feeling.

"Something tells me that she was never mine from the beginning. That she belonged to my best friend all along. So I need to find someone else because I don't wanna make them feel satisfied in doing what they're doing and knowing that I will get hurt." Naruto says with sadness in his voice.

"So, you really want me to find this woman. Her name, Hinata, right?" Kakashi says.

"Yes... eh? How did you know her name? I haven't even told you yet" Naruto's voice was filled with confusion. Kakashi sweat droped and mentally called Naruto a stupid.

"You said it out loud earlier when you were making your speech but I guess your mind wasn't really here to notice what you were saying" kakashi smirked a little. Naruto rolled his eyes at Kakashi's teasing.

"So, any last names or contact that I can work with?"- Kakashi

Naruto nearly smacked his head at that. How can he be so stupid?!

"Hehe! Well, I only know her first name and what she looks like." Naruto sheepishly scratched his head and gave a nervous chuckle.

Kakashi sighed. He should have known this would happen. Naruto was just so slow and dense sometimes, which only makes his work so much harder. He laughs silently at the thought. Who knew that the owner of a powerful company can be so ... slow?

Just then a thought came to Kakashi's mind.

"Naruto, what about Sora and Kushina?"- Kakashi questioned. He knew that Naruto adored his twins and couldn't stand to live without them.

Naruto gave a big grin. "I'll fight for custody over them of course. No one will take my pumpkin (Sora) and tomato (Kushina) from me-ttebayo"

Kakashi smiled at him and then another thought came up in his forgetful brain.

"That reminds me Naruto. Before you called me to come and see you, I was actually about to come to report to you from my... spying"

Naruto groaned at that. "Do you really have to tell me now when I'm in a good mood?"

"Yes, coz its important " kakashi answered back.

"Fine! What is it that they did now. Did they fuck on Sasuke's dinning table or did they just decided to hang and cuddle like lovey dovey?" Naruto spat as his mood turned sour by the minute.

"No" Kakashi replied. He was pretty sure that Naruto would get a shock at what he is about to say.

"Then spit it out, Kakashi" Naruto growled out. Did Kakashi really have to ruin his mood. The asshole.

"Well you see..." Kakashi was sweating now not sure how Naruto is going to take the news.

"The thing is..."

"..."

"..."

"Sakura..."

 **Cliffhanger bitches. Yes I know I'm evil. Leave you all for a month with a cliffhanger... hahaha!  
**

 ***clears throat***

 **Sorry about that but I just wanted to keep the story interesting. Its my first cliffhanger ever. Yay!**

 **And sorry if me calling you bitch is offending. Its just that that's what me and my friends call each other. Ya know, instead of saying 'hey girl' or 'hey dude' we say 'wassup bitches' so hope you don't mind that. Its just me being hyper crazy.**

 **On other note...**

 **What do you think Kakashi is about to report to Naruto?**

 **What is what about Sakura? (Does that make sense?)**

 **Comment your guesses on the review section because I really wanna know what you guys would think would happen. Maybe I'll take suggestions.**

 **Also thank you for reading and please like, follow, review and share! ;))**

 **Hope yall enjoy this.**

 **Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I finally finished my external exams guys! High school is over for me! I'm aslo happy coz I just found out that I got the highest mark in all the year 13, that is my level. And now I'm really busy with preparing for prom and for our prize giving day and blah blah blah... I'm ranting sorry (NOT!)**

 **Oh my jashin! I didn't realize that in the last chapter Kakashi's hair was black. So when you read down below it will explain why that is. Also in this story Kakashi doesn't wear a mask like in the real series. And I'm sure all of you knows what he looks like... right? (He has a sexy face... cannot believe they revealed his face... I died! Major fangirl.)**

 **And ...**

 **Hope you enjoy! :))**

 **Chapter 11**

- _Previously_ -

" _Fine! What is it that they did now. Did they fuck on Sasuke's dinning table or did they just decided to hang and cuddle like lovey dovey?" Naruto spat as his mood turned sour by the minute._

 _"No" Kakashi replied. He was pretty sure that Naruto would get a shock at what he is about to say._

 _"Then spit it out, Kakashi" Naruto growled out. Did Kakashi really have to ruin his mood. The asshole._

 _"Well you see..." Kakashi was sweating now not sure how Naruto is going to take the news._

 _"The thing is..."_

 _"Sakura..."_

 _ **- A few hours earlier-**_

Kakashi sighed as he rubbed his eyes and sat up groggily from his bed. He look towards his nightstand where the shrill and annoying ring of his alarm clock came. He groaned and hit the snooze button to silence it. He sat there in bed for a few minutes before finally standing up and trudging to his bathroom.

It was seven at night and he had to get ready for work. Work as in... stalk Sakura around. He knew that Sakura only met Sasuke when it was dark, so he makes sure to sleep at day so he could be fresh for his work at night. But recently he hasn't been sleeping well because a lot has been on his mind.

And a certain white-spiky-long-haired old perverted geezer was to be blamed as well. Jiraya, Naruto's godfather was a very observant and sharp man. He, after all specializes in research and can be very fast in gathering intelligence. Anyways, the man had been questioning Kakashi lately on Naruto's welfare, saying that he has his suspicions that Naruto is becoming depressed or something in that line and blaming it on work.

But then, it was Naruto's birthday and he had confronted Kakashi again but demanded for answers with new questions all together.

*** _flashback__ ^.^_

It was Naruto's birthday and everyone was enjoying. Kakashi was now standing and talking with Jiraya, Minato, Naruto and Tsunade in a corner of the big living room they were in. They had been conversing well with each other, laughing with wine in their grips, Tsunade was really drunk and Minato was just ending his story until he asked a question.

"Hey, have you guys seen Sakura anywhere, I wanna talk to my daughter in law?"- Minato.

Naruto tensed suddenly and Tsunade from her druken state sobered up instantly and gave a sad glance towards Naruto, while Kakashi just remained indifferent. Minato and Jiraya suddenly notice the dead silence and gave a confused look.

"Is there something wrong going on here that I should know of? " Minato asked

"N-no, no w-why? Is there something w-wrong?" Tsunade said nervously. _'obvious much!_ Kakashi internally said.

"I don't know, but come to think of it, we haven't seen Sakura tonight at all. Is there something you're not telling us?" Now it was Jiraya who asked. He looked towards Kakashi who tried everything to avoid eye contact. Kakashi knew that Jiraya would come to him for answers since he knew everything going on in Naruto's life.

"Sakura-sama is probably... busy right now, she informed me that she is preparing a... gift for Naruto." Kakashi answered. He thought fast for an excuse to ease the situation since he didn't want any drama during Naruto's party and also he knew what the two males would do if they found the truth. But of course, Jiraya was a man you couldn't get pass easily.

"Is that so? Well son, tonight is your lucky night. You get to have some action. Can't wait to see a little Naruto running around soon again. Sakura really is a good wife." Minato said smiling and tapping Naruto's back.

Naruto smiled a fake smile, which Jiraya obviously noticed since he knew that something smelled fishy. "Yeah, thats my wife" Naruto says. After that there was an akward silence for a few minutes and Jiraya decided to break it.

"Well, it looks like I need a refill. Kakashi, would you accompany me to the kitchen to get a refill?" Kakashi tensed. 'Damn you Jiraya.' He thought and Judging from that tone it wasn't a request but rather an order and he would never in a million years go against the old geezer.

With a dreadful sigh he followed Jiraya to the kitchen where he knew what lies in wait for him.

"Explain " was the first thing Jiraya tolld him once they went to a corner in the kitchen. Of course he tried to play it off.

"Explain? Explain what?"- Kakashi.

"You know better than anyone else what I am like Kakashi and that you know that I don't like it when something is happening to Naruto and from what happened earlier confirms my suspicion that something is going on with him."- Jiraya

"Maybe it's like you said. Maybe it's just pressure from work and he is tired and just needs to take some rest. And also if something is going on with him, what makes you think that I would know?"- Kakashi

"I know that you are his bodyguard but... I also know that you are like a big brother to him, and if he had a problem, its only natural that he would talk to you about it since he trusts you the most. And also, don't give me my own bullshit that he is depressed because of work, because clearly this has to do something with Sakura, his wife. Now tell me, are they fighting or are they having any problem? Is she sick or something to make Naruto this distressed or what? And don't lie to me Kakashi because I know if you are gonna."- Jiraya

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his gravity defying silver hair. He knew that Jiraya has caught him and the only way to get out of this is to avoid it.

"Look, I know that you are worried about Naruto, but even if there is something going on with him, it isn't my place to tell you. You should find out from Naruto himself or find out for yourself"- Kakashi

"If thats the way you wanna play it, well, I doubt that Naruto will tell me, so then I will find out myself. And as his Godfather I will personally take care of this problem if I have to. Even if it means if I have to take down everyone" and with that, Jiraya walked away leaving Kakashi to yet again breathe a heavy hearted sigh.

_^.^ __Flashback end_ ***

Kakashi breathed out heavily as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his hip and his silver hair wet. It seems that he has been doing that for a while now. He went to his closet and pulled out his clothes which was all black- clothes same as last chapter- and then put them on.

He then opened a drawer and took out a black wig he had bought earlier since his hair is way too eye catching and since he will be stalking Sakura, he needed to be as camouflage as possible. Then he got a scarf and wrapped it around his neck covering half of his face. He got his equipment which includes of his camera and a black laptop bag, put on his boots, locked his house and went to his car.

Once in his car, he opened the laptop bag and brought out a laptop and what looked like to be hearing devices. He logged into the laptop and opened an app which showed the current location where Sakura was. Yeah, thats right. He had somehow installed a tracking device on Sakura's phone, which gives him the location of where Sakura is any time of the day. And from what he can see, she is currently at a local cafe which was quite popular.

The cafe was near, so he didn't have to drive that far, 2 minutes to the max probably. Once he arrived, he parked his car in the far end of the parking space provided and pulled up his scarf as well as adjusting his wig, and walked to the cafe.

The cafe was like any normal cafe, only that the services provided was much better. When he went through the doors, he looked around and easily spotted pink hair at the far corner of the cafe which was partly hidden from where he was standing, and lucky for him, the booth adjacent to where Sakura was sitting was empty.

He decided to hurry and claim it before any one else could. He sat down with his back to Sakura, and what he could see was that she was alone. Maybe Sasuke hadn't arrived yet. He decided to take out his laptop and pretend he was doing some work while he ordered himself something warm to drink. Halfway through his drink, Sasuke finally arrived.

He seemed to be looking around the cafe and when he finally spotted what he was looking for -Sakura obviously - he walked towards her, his face void of any emotion. Sasuke was a cold hearted person and it didn't suprise Kakashi that he wouldn't bother to smile if he saw Sakura. Kakashi always wondered why they would do this because clearly they don't seem to really love each other? Maybe it was Sakura that loved Sasuke and Sauke is just using her as a toy or maybe because they just think of it as a game like 'friends with benefit' thing or whatever, but Kakashi just didn't understand.

He was thankful that his booth was close enough since it will allow him to hear their conversation. It wss already dark and not that much people were in the cafe so there weren't too much noise that would alter his hearing ability. Finally he heard Sasuke give what seemed like a kiss -probably- to Sakura and sat down. He then focused all his attention towards the pair sitting in the booth behind him. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Hey Sasuke"- Sakura

"Hey babe. I thought we weren't meeting today."- Sasuke

"No, we weren't. Naruto went to work, he missed work yesterday, so he plans to do it today. But I don't have much time. I just came here to tell you something "- Sakura

"Hn"

Afterwards there seemed to be a short silence and Kakashi had to wait bored until Skura spoke again.

"Sasuke..."

"hmm?"- Sasuke

"We have to stop seeing each other"- Sakura whispered softly

"...wha? You mean?"- Sasuke

"Yes Sasuke, we have to stop. Whatever this is has got to stop. Naruto is getting suspicious of me and I don't wanna lose him..."- Sakura

"Tch, are you seriously gonna use that excuse on me?"- Sasuke

"...and also I have a family now Sasuke, I have obligations that I cannot abandon. ..."- Sakura

"And may I remind you that the moment you started sleeping with me, you have made your decision to break those so called obligations"- Sasuke

"... so I hope you understand me and end whatever this... thing is" Sakura finished her sentence. Sasuke gave her a glare that could easily kill.

"Just end it like that. After one and a half fucking years, you just decided to end it just because Naruto is getting suspicious of you. You know what fuck you, Sakura!" Sasuke spat out with rage.

"Sasuke.. I-I..."

"After all we have been through, those loving nights, and you do this to me. And to think I loved you. What? Is his money that important for you to choose him over me? I have money too. What is it that makes you do this Sakura. Right now I see you as nothing more than a whore who just plays with people's feelings like they're toys. Guess that all those 'I love you's' was just an act..."- Sasuke

"No, Sasuke, you don't understand. I do love you, you're the only one ever since we were young and I..." Sakura cries out desperately but Sasuke suddenly stands up interrupting her pleads.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't know what to feel right now, but all I know is that I feel really sorry and guilty towards Naruto for doing this to him and also I really resent you like the dirt of the earth" -Sasuke said.

"S-sasuk..."

"Goodbye Sakura. We're over!" And with that Sasuke walked out of the cafe. Kakashi sat there unmoving. Too surprised to do anything. Only when he heard Sakura sniffing and sobbing that he was snapped out of his shocked state. He needed to tell Naruto right away what happened.

He quickly packed up his stuff, paid for his drink and ran to his car. Before he started up his car his cellphone rang. He answered it without checking the callers ID.

"Hello"

If it was coincidence or whatever, he just didn't know but, just then Naruto's voice came from the other side.

"Kakashi, can you come to my office. I want to see you right away..."

\- _present time in Naruto's office-_

"So they finally called it quits?" Naruto asked uncaring-ly but he couldn't deny the small bit of happiness his heart gave. But still he wasn't gonna forgive them easily.

"Yes. And this might be a problem if you want to find Hinata" Kakashi says. Naruto tries to think of why but sometimes he was just too dense.

"Huh? Why is that?" He asked with a confused face.

"Naruto, if Sakura ended her affair with Sasuke doesn't that tell you something.?" He asked.

"That she's guilty? " Naruto answer was more of a question.

"No and yes. But, it means that she doesn't want to be apart from you. I heard her say so herself to Sasuke that she doesn't want to loose you. And so, asking her for a divorce might be harder since she has to agree for herself. You cannot force her to sign the papers. And seeing that she has done this means that she wouldn't be signing the D-papers anytime soon"

Naruto thought over what Kakashi said and he realized that finding Hinata would harder than he thought. One word came from his mouth.

"Fuck..."

He needs to plan this carefully.

 **HA! bet you guys weren't expecting that... all you're guesses were wrong! hahaha! Don't worry, in future chapters I'll explain why Sakura did it.**

 **Aaaaaand finally Sasuke has lines. I know that his lines to sakura are really bashful. But let me just make this clear I do not hate Sakura. Sure I find her annoying sometimes but I DON'T HATE HER!**

 **Also thank you to those who supported this story especially to a new reviewer** grimreaper4004

 **thanks for the reviews guys and hope yall be patient with this story and continue to enjoy it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again guys! I want to thank everyone for taking the time and giving this story a chance. I got over 90 reviews so far and to me thats a big thing! thank you all! :))**

 **First, I want to apologies for the slow update... wait! Is it slow? if it is, then I'm sorry! I've been trying to update my other stories as well.**

 **Second, I just wanna tell you guys that I created an Instagram account where I'll keep you guys posted on anything and everything about my stories in here. So, I would really appreciate it if you guys support and follow it : uchimakiwife1.**

 **Lastly, I wanna ask something. Are any of you guys on wattpad. If so, then tell me. We could be wattpad budies. :)**

 **so without further ado... Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12**

It was about 5.30am in the morning. The sun was just rising over the peak and the birds were singing harmoniously to welcome the new day. People were still in their beds, snoring and having wild, sweet dreams which explains the reason why the streets was still isolated and empty.

If one were to be awake now they would have spotted a certain Hyuga girl walking the streets with her disheveled clothes-her top was inside-out -, messy hair and barefoot with her shoe hanging from her right hand along side her hand purse.

Hinata, after spending what she would call an 'amazing night', did not give any fucks to look at least presentable.

Hinata had woken up this morning to a pleasant surprise. An angel sleeping next to her, a beautif... handsome rather, god (sorry) in the form of body, sleeping peacefully beside her. For a moment she just lay there starring at his face.

Naruto had this odd whisker marks on his cheeks, 3 horizontal marks on each cheek, which looked quite adorable. He had nice blond eyelashes and she knew he had the most beautiful blue eyes under those closed eyelids. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't mesmerized by them.

She remembers most of the things that happened last night and couldn't help but blush as she replayed it in her head again and again. Naruto was attractive, no doubt about that, but he was also married. Hinata sighed out sadly. She never knew that she would hate that word so much. Married. Huh?

Looking at him, she remembered what he told her last night. His life was a sad one, full of misery and pain, and even though she knew he was already taken, she couldn't help but wish it was her he belonged to.

She also felt really guilty, deep inside her guts, she knew what she did was wrong. She has helped a married man commit adultery, but, she also felt angry, angry at herself, for not regretting what she did. Yes, she didn't regret it. If she had to go all over this again, she'd have done the same thing the same way, more or less.

Slowly she stood up from the bed. She needed to get home. She wanted to stay a bit more, maybe wait for Naruto to wake up, but she decided against it. What if what she was expecting didn't happen? What if Naruto woke up and said that this was all a mistake and that he didn't intend to cheat on his wife with her? She doesn't know why, but, she didn't want to be disappointed and something told her that she would feel hurt or maybe betrayed? if she heard those words. So she decided to go home right away.

Not wasting any time, slowly, she gathered and put on her clothes. Having a hangover was not a good thing for Hinata. After wearing her clothes, she went towards the mirror and took out her lipstick to write a note on it. She debated for a while with herself if she should leave a phone number or something so that Naruto would contact her, but she got that dreaded feeling in her stomach again, so she decided not to.

If fate plays a right hand in their lives, then she would meet him again in the future. After writing down her note, she took one last glance at Naruto on the bed, and couldn't deny him a kiss to the forehead before leaving.

Right now, she was walking towards a fairly sized house that was modern looking surrounded by a grey and white fence. She opened the gate and entered closing it behind her. When she reached the front door, she pulled out her house key, fumbling with it for a while since she was still dizzy, but managed to open and enter.

She just dumped all her items infront of her door, she wanted to sleep for now. She steadily made her way to the stairs so she could climb up to her room, only to get startled when a someone spoke from the top of the staircase, arms crossed and a serious face.

"Where were you? "

"Ahhhhh"

"Hahahaha"

"N-neji-nii don't scare me like that again" Hinata gave a playful glare towards her cousin, while her cousin just laughed his ass off. Hinata tried to calm her startled self and gave a smile to her cousin.

Neji Hyuga, a gentle looking young man who was just 3 years older than Hinata. He had the same eyes and nose as Hinata does and also has brown long hair which cascaded down his lean back. His body is 80% feminine and only 20% manly, reason why people's first impression of him is that he is a female and usually ends up with him getting groped by men, only for said men to realize that Neji is male when they get a fist connected to their faces. And Neji can pack one hell of a punch.

Because Neji was a prick and a stubborn person, it was hard to make him smile and much harder to make him laugh. And moments like these was really rare for Hinata, being that she made Neji laugh like this. After Neji had his laugh, he turned serious again in 3 seconds and looked at Hinata.

"I'm serious. Where did you sleep last night?"- Neji asked. Maybe we should also mention that he is also very protective. Neji knew that Hinata was not inexperienced with men. After all, he caught her during her first time and also sent the poor guy who took Hinata's innocence to the hospital for 3 weeks.

"Neji-nii, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself. I'm over 20 for goodness sake. You don't need to worry about me" Hinata argued to him.

"I know, but I can't help it. What if you go out and you slip on the wet ground and bleed to death. Or what if you get mugged late at night, or what if the person you're entertaining, ..okay wait that's not the right word.. what if the guy you're befriending?.. is actually a serial killer or a rapist, or even worse both! What if you get a disease from them like gonorrhea or ewww!" Neji said in one breathe that by the end of his -according to him- logic speech, was out of breathe.

Hinata smiled knowing that at least one person alive would care and be worried for her. Neji was always there for her ever since she was young. Coming from a royal name was not an easy responsibility. Her decision years ago had cost her her father, wealth, title and most importantly her little sister, but in return, she gained freedom. However, after she gained that freedom, she learned that life was not that easy as it seemed to be. And throughout all the hardships, Neji stuck by her side, fighting along side her.

To her, Neji was like a software package. He was to her, a cousin, a brother, a trusted comrade and a friend. Although at one point, Hinata saw him as a motherly figure as well, since he always fussed over her. And this is one of the times where Neji is in his mother-hen mode.

"Neji, I know you're worried about me but I can really take care of myself. And I am very careful with those I acquaint myself with, aaaaaand I make sure to wear protection every tim- oh shit!" Hinata suddenly looked worried making a certain protective cousin frightened.

"What, what is it? Are you hurt? Answer me Hinata?!" Neji shouted looking worried as he was suddenly at the bottom of the staircase infront of Hinata, shaking her shoulders back and forth. He really was protective and worried.

"Nothing, nothing, ehehe" Hinata laughed nervously while scratching her cheek, something she does when she gets nervous, and since Neji knows everything about her, he knew she was nervous right now so he narrowed his eyes at her.

Something made Hinata freak out and he is going to find out one way or another.

 **I feel like I've been neglecting Hinata's side of the story, so I'll try and improve on that.**

 **Aaaaaannnndd... finally, Neji is here! *sigh dreamily* I heart him 3**

 **so... What made Hinata freak out? comment your answers, although I think it is pretty obvious! ;)**

 **also, if ya check out my other stories I'll be greatful!**

 **So, reviews make m !**

 **tHANKX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update... and thank you to those who fav/follow this story. You guys are amazing!  
**

 **welp... I must say this but this chapter was rushed so ... it may or may not suck... its up to you who's reading this.**

 **But I hope you like this... ENJOY!**

Chapter 13

Neji looked at her suspiciously while Hinata just stood there akwardly staring right back at him. After about 3 minutes and a quarter monkeys balls of silence and starring, Neji finally shrugged and spoke.

"Well, I'm hungry. Come, let us have breakfast" He then made his way towards the kitchen with Hinata trailing behind him, breathing a sigh of relief. She'll deal with her problem later, right now she just wanted some coffee and then she wants to sleep. While Hinata sat down she watched her cousin set to work on breakfast.

"Hey Neji-nii, you came home early. I thought you were suppose to arrive tomorrow. Did you finish work early " -Hinata

Neji works at a business company, to be exact, Kunai Tech LTD, as an assistant to the head of the company, Tenten Kunai, who is also a good friend of his. And since the company was successful, it had a lot of business deals with foreign companies and so Neji has to travel from time to time to accompany his boss to these meetings. Recently, he was suppose to go for a one week trip, but he came home last night, one day earlier than he should arrive.

"Yeah, what about you, how is the internship going?" Neji asked.

"Welllllllllll..." -Hinata

"Well?"- Neji

"..."

"You got sacked, didn't you?" -Neji.

"Hey it wasn't my fault, okay. I really tried hard but that bitch fired me for bringing her the wrong coffee. She is such a snob and a high shot. Tch, rich people." Hinata sneered and hissed as she said this. Life was really hard. Just a moment ago she was in a good mood, now... well, lets just say that she feels like murdering someone and using that persons organs as christmas decorations.

She has to look for another job now, and since she barely had any proper education, it would be hard to find one. Wait, maybe she can ask Neji to help her get in word for a job at where he works at. Yeah! That's a great idea. Hinata beamed as she thought of this.

"Hey Neji, I was wondering if you could help me get a job at where you work at sinc..." -Hinata started but was cut off by Neji.

"Hina, didn't you think I already did that. Right now our company is not in need of a new employee. But if a position opens up, I'll recommend you right away. Okay" Neji said in a sad tone. Hinata nodded and sighed. Neji always say the same words when she asked. It makes her think that maybe he is hiding something from her, maybe he has a girlfriend and he doesn't want her to know? Hinata scowled at that. Neji, seeing her face turn sour immediately tried to change the topic.

"So, did you have fun last night. You seem to be ... glowing" Neji wiggled his eyebrows and smirked as Hinata's face immediately had a pink hue to it.

"You c-could say t-that" Hinata stuttered blushing heavily. Neji chuckled as he saw Hinata's face. Hinata smiled to herself as she remembered Naruto. Then she sighed sadly coz she realised that he was probably home right now with his family, his kids and... wife. His wife.

She swore if she ever met that... that woman, she would give her a piece of her mind. She imagined all the possible torture methods she could use against her while grinning evily. Its like, she has this urge or feeling rather that she would do anything for Naruto. It may be too much since they just spent one night together but, in that one night, they learned to understand each other somehow.

She only snapped out of it when a plate of bacon and eggs was placed in front of her.

"What's with the evil grinning. You look scary"- Neji.

"Hmm? Just imagining stabbing someone over and over again until their face looks like my shit. Wait, no! That would be insulting to my shit since it looks pretty" Neji made a disgusted face that says 'did you really have to say shit when we are about to eat' and also a scared face that said 'I hope she won't do that'.

"Why, what are you talking about?- Neji

"Well, last night I went to drown in my sorrows at a bar, I met someone. He was handsome, charming and also married..."- Hinata

"Please don't tell me that you slept with that married man" Neji said giving Hinata a glare.

"Well, I did bu..." Hinata started but was cut off.

"Hinata, why would you do that. You know better than to be sleeping with a stranger, no less a married man. What were you thinking?" Neji scolded now back to mother-hen mode.

"I know but listen, okay! Let me explain!" -Hinata said as she tried to tell her reasons because this would be the first time she slept with someone that's married.

"Fine! Explain!" - Neji said crossing his arms and looking at Hinata.

"Well, like I said, he is very handsome and charming. He is married but says that recently he's been feeling very lonely and heartbroken. He bought me a drink and I couldn't help but to notice that he looked really lonely and his eyes reminded me of my own pain filled past" -Hinata

"And?"- Neji

"Well, we started a conversation and somehow he just told me his story that makes my heart clench and I also told him about my past, since I easily can relate to him"- Hinata

"Hina, why di-" Neji started but was stopped when Hinata held her hand up to silence him

"Ever since he was young, he had been chasing this girl around. He was popular in high school and every girl would just want his attention, but, this girl never even chanced him a glance because she chased after another boy who was his very own best friend. Weird love triangle, right? So, as time went on, he never gave up. Even when they went to collage, he still looked at her and her alone. That is why when she finally agreed to go on a date with him he was really happy. He didn't know if she said yes just because she was tired of him constantly pestering her, or if she finally saw that his best friend wouldn't notice her, or if she is finally returning his feelings too, he was too happy to care. Soon, they become a couple and just after about three years, he proposed to her, and guess what? She said yes, they had a happy wedding and one month after their joining, she got pregnant, with twins surprisingly. His life was what he dreamed to be, perfect, but, recently he found that his wife is cheating on him, nonetheless with his best friend. And the sad thing about it is that he still loves her even though he is in great pain. They've been sneaking around his back for more than a year Neji-nii. He can't even divorce her for reasons..."- Hinata.

"Reasons like what Hinata. Didn't you even stop and think that he may just be using a sad life story to lure you into his bed. I mean, I find it hard to believe that its been more than a year that his wife is cheating and he still hasn't divorced her. Any person viewing this can clearly tell he is an idiot or he is just bluffing "- Neji.

"You don't understand. He grew up without a mother like me, and you know how painful that is. He didn't want his twins growing up without..."- Hinata

"Without the love of a mother, I know. I've heard of this a lot Hinata. It's an easy excuse to a pathetic sad story that men make up to trick women." -Neji

"He did not trick me and I know his story is true because he looked genuinely and sincerely sad." Hinata doesn't know why but she felt the need to defend Naruto.

"Why are you defending someone you just met and spent a one night stand with. Tell me the name of this noob that has managed to brainwash my cousin into believing his lies" -Neji

"He didn't brainwash me, Neji and his name is Naruto AND he ain't a noob"- Hinata.

"Wait, did you say Naruto. That name sounds familiar." Neji said and made a thinking face trying to remember where he heard that name before. Just then the doorbell rang loudly throughout the house startling both the cousins.

"Who could be visiting this early in the morning. Are you expecting a visitor? "- Neji. Hinata shook her head and started to eat her now, slightly cold breakfast while Neji said that he will check on who is at the door.

While he made his way towards the door, the doorbell rang again which told Neji that whoever was on the other side isn't a patient person.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. " he said and proceeded to open the door.

"Who the heck would com-"-Neji. Once the door was fully open Neji tried to curse at the person when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"N-neji. You're Neji, r-right?" The person at the door asked. Neji just stood there shocked to do anything. How... how did ...?

"Neji, who is it?" Hinata called from the kitchen.

"Is that unni (1)?" The person asked again and this time Neji finally recovered a bit from his shocked state. He then called out to Hinata.

"Hina, I think you should come and see for yourself who is here at the door" -Neji called back to Hinata who groaned at having to stand up. Hinata slowly made her way to the front door and when she saw who was standing there, she gasped loudly not believing her eyes.

"H-hanabi?"

"Unni!"

 **OMG! I just have to much going on in my story. DRAMA!**

 **Hope you like. Reviews make my day so comment. DON'T BE SHY! I WOULD LOVE TO READ YOUR COMMENTS! :))**

 **well... share as well and thanks ... until next time =^u^=**


	14. Chapter 14

**omg! 106 reviews! You guys are the best!**

 **I feel like that people are starting to lose interest in this story, BUT... but, I'm still gonna continue to write it and hopefully complete it.**

 **And someone asked a question if Hinata and Hanabi are korean... well no, lets just say that that is a nickname Hanabi uses to call Hinata, okay?**

 **Well thats all, so ENJOY! :))**

Previously

 _"H-hanabi?"_

 _"Unni!"_

 **Chapter 14.**

"Oh my goodness, Hanabi!"

Hinata was surprised, beyond shocked that this happened. No feeling in the world could describe how happy she was that she got to see her little sister again. She pushed Neji aside, which sent him to the floor with an aching bum, and hugged the life out of Hanabi.

"H-hanabi. I can't believe you're here." Hinata said in happiness. Hanabi on the other hand was turning blue and purple, while Neji finally stood up from the floor.

"H-hinata, I think Hanabi wants some air" Hinata-who was now spotting a small blush- finally let go of Hanabi who by now was trying to catch her breathe.

"S-sorry! I just can't believe you're here, you've grown so much. H-how are you... how did you find me?- Hinata.

"That would be because of me" a new voice joined the conversation. Hinata gasped and looked towards the person who is standing in the doorway while Neji scowled not happy to see that person.

"He means to say us" A deeper voice said from behind the first voice.

"Kiba! Shino! Oh my ..." Hinata squealed and lauched herself at her two best friends. After much hugging and being hyper on Hinata's part, they all went to the kitchen to have some breakfast while Hinata decided to have a shower since Shino told her she stinked. Afterwards everyone was gathered in the sitting room catching up with each other.

"So, why exactly did you guys come here? I mean I don't mind Hanabi and Shino but why is that mutt here?" -Neji.

"Hey!"-Kiba

"Hanabi wanted to come here so..."- Shino.

"Kiba and Shino were willing to help me"- Hanabi.

"Actually, she blackma..." Kiba started but was cut off with a glare from Hanabi.

"Anyways, its been so boring at home. And so I was like 'hey! Why don't I visit Hinata-unni. Kiba and Shino both know where she is' and it was also the perfect timing." -Hanabi.

"Timing?"- Hinata

"As of now, Dad thinks I'm on a field trip"- Hinata.

"What do you mean? Dad doesn't know that you're here?" -Hinata. Hanabi smirked while she remembered how she had tricked her father.

 _Flashback._

 _Hanabi knocked on a rich mahogany door which leads to her fathers' office. She entered when her father said to enter._

 _"Father, I need you to sign this permission slip for a field trip that my class will be going on" - Hanabi._

 _"Sure bring it here" Hanabi walked foward and handed her father the slip. Her father, Hiashi, scanned over the slip and asked._

 _"Is this trip educational ?" -Hiashi._

 _"Well, no, its just a fun trip so..." -Hanabi._

 _"Then you're not going" Hiashi declared. Hanabi wanted to protest but Hiashi didn't listen. Hiashi wrote down reject and signed his name to finalize his decision before giving the slip back to Hanabi._

 _Hanabi took it from him with a frown on her face but inside she was jumping up and down. Step one complete._

 _"Father, please, I never ask for anything. Please let me go on this field trip. Its a chance for me to socialize and make new ties with some of the future leaders of this country" -Hanabi._

 _Hiashi thought about it for a moment than replied "Fine" Hanabi smiled but inside she was squealing. Hiashi motioned for Hanabi to give him back the slip so that he can change it to accept, but Hinata told him that she will change it herself. Step two complete._

 _When Hanabi submitted her slip in school, her teacher had been informed that Hanabi would not be going on the trip. On the other hand, Hiashi knows that Hanabi will be going to the field trip._

 _Hanabi smirked as she thought of her plan. This was her chance to finally see her big sister. And she had one week. Just one week. She would make the most of it. She can't wait. She just has to look out for her father._

 _Tomorrow she would go to the airport. Not to meet her class for the field trip, but to meet Kiba and Shino so that they would go together and finally she will get to see Hinata._

 _End flashback_.

"... and now I'm here" -Hanabi. Everyone just stared at Hanabi after she told her story.

"Are you sure Hiashi will not find out?" Neji asked. Hanabi just shrugged causing everyone in the room to sweatdrop. Shouldn't she be scared if her father finds out? Which brings Hinata to another topic.

"How... how is father doing?" -Hinata asked. Its true that she hates her father yet at the same time she still cares greatly for him. Hanabi smiled knowing her sister still cares for their father.

"He's doing fine. He's getting more rest since there is little paperwork he has to do. He doesn't have to do much work ever since the council decided to instill a government and no longer use the monarchy system. Our family is still royalty but, we are no longer leading the country. " -Hanabi.

"Wait, Father gave up the responsibility of leading the country, why?" -Hinata.

"Yeah, why? That doesn't sound like Hiashi at all"- Neji.

"Well, to be honest, when you ran away from home, dad became really depressed. He regretted not ever listening to you and..."- Hanabi trailed off as she remembered how her father wept when Hinata ran away. That was the first time Hanabi ever saw her father cry. It was really saddening.

"Hiashi-sama was the one who proposed that a government would be better than the royal family leading" -Shino.

Everyone was quiet after that each in their own thoughts. Hiashi must have really taken Hinata running away really hard to give up his responsibility. But Hinata was also happy that her father was okay and that he loved her, enough to cry. Hiashi was a stoic man so it surprised her when Hanabi said that he cried.

Finally Kiba broke the silence.

"Well, you guys catch up. I'm gonna go and visit a friend of mine. Told him that I would visit when I come here" Kiba stood up and Shino too decided to go with him since he wanted the three cousins to catch up on their own. Soon after they excused themselves, Neji got a call from his work so he took the call in his room, leaving Hinata and Hanabi to talk.

"Unni, I can't wait for us to hang out. I really missed you. " Hanabi said. The sisters hugged each other again.

"I missed you too Hanabi" -Hinata. After a while they let go of the hug.

"Ya know, dad misses you too" -Hanabi.

"He does? " Hinata asked. Hanabi nodded and Hinata sighed knowing exactly what her younger sister wanted to ask.

"Hanabi, I can't go back. I like being here. Being free. But, if I am ready then I might visit dad again, but, I cannot go back, not now, at least. "- Hinata.

Hanabi bit her lip and nodded. She understood that Hinata couldn't go back yet, but she just wished she lived with her big sister.

For the rest of the day, the two sisters spent time together just catching up talking about girl stuffs and what they have missed out on each others life. Neji had to leave somewhere saying that it was work, but Hinata knew better and figured he's probably meeting a girl.

The sisters talked about all types of things. Of course Hanabi would be curious to her sisters love life and Hinata told her about Naruto and the fact that he was out of her reach. Hanabi had gotten surprised when Hinata had added in the fact that Naruto is married, but Hinata was thankful that Hanabi shared the same opinion as her when she heard of Naruto's wife.

"Omg. If I were you I would have done the same thing. That woman is such a bitch" -Hanabi. Hinata stared in shock at her small sisters' language.

"H-hanabi!"- Hinata.

"What. Its true. So... are you planning to see him again?" Hanabi asked mischievously wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't know. I want to but I don't know how"- Hinata.

"You mean you didn't even get his number?"- Hanabi.

"N-no, I didn't think of that. Besides, it was just one night. I doubt that he would have fallen for me in one night like I did for him"- Hinata.

"But still..." then Hanabi launched into the explanation of relationships and telling her sister that she needs to learn more about romance. Hinata was amused when Hanabi tried to teach her things she already knew. But she did not say anything but just listened.

When night came, Hanabi slept with Hinata in her room. Kiba and Shino came back late at night complaining that their friend was busy and couldn't see them.

Hanabi and Hinata were now lying down in bed getting ready for dream land when Hanabi asked.

"Unni?" -Hanabi.

"Hmm?" -Hinata.

"If you ever met this Naruto again, what would you do?"- Hanabi.

Hinata thought for a while before answering.

"I don't know. All I know is that I would try and get close to him. Heal his heart if he lets me."- Hinata.

Hanabi smiled. She liked her sisters answer.

"Good night unni"

"Good night Hanabi"

 _Coming up_

 _"I've already signed it so..."_

 _"NO! "_

 _..._

 _"You will do no such thing. I will not allow this issue to ruin the image of the company."_

 _"But D-dad..."_

 _"Fix this another way"_

 _..._

 _"Congratulations, you're gonna be a mom."_

 _"Wh-wha?"_

 _..._

 _"Wait! Did you say her name is Hinata?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Dark midnight hair, pale eyes, nice figure and jobless?"_

 _"How do you know what she looks like?"_

 _"I know her"_

 _..._

 _"I found you work."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"You'll be working as a maid for one of the richest family in the country"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"The Namikaze's "_

 **Whoo! I did it! Was that too short? If it was, I hope yall enjoyed it nonetheless.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter coz I like writing Hanabi's character. She just has this cool and confident thing about her, which is fun to write about.**

 **Well, that's all for now, so see you next time. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know.. I know... its been a long time since I have updated... but I was busy with my college application and ...other stuffs.**

 **Anyways... I loved the reviews everyone has been posting up.** Uzumaki spiral... **I'm sorry last chapter was boring for you.. I'll try putting more spice to this chapter and others to come... so yeaah enjoy this...**

 **Last thing... HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! MAY YOUR 2017 BE AS GREAT AS MINE!**

 **Now ENJOY =^.^=**

 **Chapter 15**

It was 2 days after Naruto had found out from Kakashi that Sasuke and Sakura had ended their affair. A part of him was happy, but, he has made the decision that he will divorce Sakura. It would be for the best.

Right now he was sitting in the kitchen with his son and daughter, waiting for their lunch which Tsunade and Iruka are preparing. Sora and Kushina were both arguing about which ramen flavour is better and Naruto was observing them, laughing to himself with amusement.

Even though the Namikaze are rich, they are not like those rich families who hire a big number of maids for cleaning and stuffs like that. They just have a few security guards, a gardener, a pool boy, 2 butlers and Tsunade, the nanny for the two kids and 2 cleaners to help in the cleaning of the mansion. Tsunade sees the overall cleanliness of the mansion.

"Naruto, we need to hire another new cleaner." Tsunade said while helping Iruka make sandwiches. Naruto looked up from observing his kids towards Tsunade.

"Why?"- Naruto

"Well, yesterday I found one of the cleaners sneaking around in your office, I cornered her and asked her what she was doing in their since no one was allowed to go in your office. She was quiet but a little bit of roughing up from me she opened like a book. Apparently, she was hired by one of the rival companies, Mist co. Ltd, to try and get your business plans for the year. That was why she was in your office. I told Minato and he fired her."- Tsunade.

"You roughed her up! Lets hope she doesn't go to the media about that" Iruka.

"She won't. I made sure of it" Tsunade said with an evil face. Everyone shivered while Kushina hid behind Naruto "de, I'm scared"

"So about that new maid that is needed." -Tsunade.

"How many maids do we currently have?" Naruto questioned.

"There is only one remaining. We only had two" Iruka answered.

"Hm, okay, I'll tell Sai to find us three new maids. I think we need at least that much to clean this big mansion. Two won't be enough." -Naruto.

"I can do it if you want me to." Iruka suggested. Iruka was the head butler and the other butler was Sai.

"No, its fine Iruka. I need Sai to check the backgrounds of the new maids so that this doesn't happen again, and Sai will be able to do it since he has reliable sources of information." Naruto said. Iruka nodded and gave out their lunch.

While they were having lunch, Minato and Jiraya joined in and by now the kitchen was a noisy place. With Minato fussing over his grandkids while Jiraya was trying to flirt with Tsunade. Iruka and Naruto were talking.

After 10 minutes passed, the kids were laughing loudly coz Minato was tickling them, Jiraya was on the floor for trying to touch Tsunade inappropriately while Iruka and Naruto just watched on. It only stopped when someone cleared their throats.

"How come no one invited me to this fun" -Kakashi.

"Oh hey Kakashi/uncle kishi" everyone greeted.

"I got you what you asked for Naruto" Naruto perked up at Kakashi when he revealed a brown envelope from behind him. Jiraya and Minato also showed interest in wanting to know what that envelope was for. Especially Jiraya.

"What is that?" -Jiraya. Naruto stood quickly and ran to Kakashi to snatch the envelope from him. No one knows yet what he is going to do, except for Tsunade and Kakashi.

"Its nothing. Just a document for work. You guys don't need to worry about it. Well Kakashi lets go... to my office... to take care of this." Naruto said nervously and started to exit the kitchen. Jiraya narrowed his eyes. What was in that envelope? Kakashi followed Naruto and when they entered his office Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whoo. That was close"- Naruto.

"I wonder what Minato will say when he finds out" -Kakashi.

"We'll worry about that later. By the way can you fetch Sai and Sakura for me." Kakashi nodded and exited the room.

Meanwhile, Naruto opened the envelope and slid out the documents inside. This was it. Once he signs this, his life will take the turn for the better. No more suffering, no more pain.

He read the document word by word and afterwards signed in the appropriate place where he needed to sign. After signing he slid it back into the envelope and sighed. All thats left is for Sakura to sign and the court to approve.

He waited for another two minutes then the door opened and in came Sakura followed by Sai then Kakashi. Naruto nodded to Kakashi saying thanks and Kakashi bowed before exiting out again. Now only Sakura and Sai were left in the office.

Sakura stepped forward to give Naruto a kiss on the cheek as her greeting but before her lips touched his cheek, Naruto moved away. Of course this made Sakura enraged that Naruto denied her kiss, but before she could say anything, Sai did.

"You need me for something dickless" Sai said with a fake smile. Naruto laughed and answered.

"Whatever faker. I need you to do something important. Put up a notice that there are 3 available jobs for maids and that they will have good pay. You will interview all those that will apply. Make sure to check their backgrounds and that they won't pose any danger to my family and my company. The last maid that was fired was caught sneaking around in my office for information. I don't want anyone like that in my house. Whoever you hire I will trust you with that decision. Please make sure you choose carefully" -Naruto.

"Okay, will do. Is that all"- Sai

"Yes, oh and make sure to tell Tsunade once you hire them. She will be their supervisor"- Naruto.

"Understood. Well if that is all, I'll be going now" Naruto nodded, thanked Sai and Sai left to go do his work. Now only Sakura and Naruto is left in the office. Naruto didn't want to be in the same room as her, so he tried to make this fast as possible.

"You're hiring new maids."- Sakura. Naruto just nodded not wanting to speak to her. Sakura was being oblivious so she continued talking.

"Why? I mean, only two is enough, but I guess this is better since the house is not being cleaned properly with two maids."- Sakura

"Its not well polished since you couldn't even lift a finger to clean it. Even my mom help clean it with the maids, clearly you won't even do a single thing." Naruto mumbled under his breathe.

"What, did you say something?" -Sakura.

"Nothing. Here" Naruto passed the brown envelope to Sakura who looked at it curiously.

"What is this?" Sakura asked.

"Open it"- Naruto.

Sakura took the envelope opened it and slid the documents out. The papers were only halfway out, it took Sakura to only look at the title in bold on top to know what it was for. She threw it on top of the desk infront of Naruto harshly.

"What is that for?"- Sakura.

"I've already signed it so..."Naruto started but was cut off by Sakura who screamed.

"NO! "

Naruto rubbed his temples. Her voice was so loud that it caused him headache.

"Why do you want to divorce me? Did I do something? I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS! You have no right to break up with me! I did not do anyth..." -Sakura.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and stood up slamming his hands on his desk making Sakura stop and squeal.

"You will sign this and I don't think you have any choice. Shut up and sign it!" Naruto interjected.

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to what you say?"- Sakura.

"Exactly what you said. You don't listen to me. Do you want me to tell you the other reason?" Naruto angrily said and with each passing word his voice gets louder.

"What other reason will you give other than that lame excuse you just gave?" Sakura argued back.

"Sasuke. My best friend. YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!"- Naruto

 **Okay... I don't know what I just wrote... HAHAHAHA!**

 **You know those other things I've been busy with... well I joined a chat community "AMINO" and let me tell you I've been hooked! Its a great social site where you can blog and chat with others in the community you have joined.**

 **I joined the Naruto community and Kpop bestie :))**

 **so if you have an account on amino.. put the link in the comment section and I'll add you okey! ok!**

 **BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**hello my wonderful tomatoes. I'll call u all tomatoes coz I love tomatoes and Ur all tomatoes. XD**

 **anyways thanks for the follows. favs and reviews.. its made my day. I never intended to come this far but you guys motivate me so yeah.**

 **moving on...**

 **Firstly:** **ChitogeIsLaifu. I don't have kpop amino but I have kpop bestie amino.. so if you join that ( its a new community), you"ll find me there and I go by the name _FightMe!._ so yeah!**

 **Secondly: can someone draw me Sora and Kushina Uzumaki? (Naruto and Sakura's twin) If u do then I want them to look like this.**

 **Sora Uzumaki: Pink hair styled like Naruto, blue eyes, same skin tone as naruto. 5 years old.  
Kushina Uzumaki: Blonde hair ( like Naruto's Sexy Jutsu), green eyes( Sakura's eye color) and same skin tone as Naruto. 5 yrs old.**

 **what they wear can totally be up to you. If you want something in return then pm me or email me. and if u do draw them then can you send it to this email... pwetty pwease! _jojowena10_**

 **now onto the story my delicious tomatoes! ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 16**

 _Previously_

 _"Sasuke. My best friend. YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!"- Naruto_

 _Present._

"H-how...how did you know that?"- Sakura

"At least you didn't deny it" -Naruto

"Who told you that? Its Iruka or Tsunade wasn't it?! I knew it! They were always so rude to me they probably made up some bullshit for you to believe. " At this Naruto scoffed.

"Naruto, I swear it was only one night. It was an accident. We... I didn't mean for it to happen. I swear..."- Sakura.

"One night. One night! Don't give me your crap. It has been nearly one and a half years that you were sleeping around with him. I'm not stupid." At this Naruto took out a box under his desk and spilled the contents of it on top of his desk.

Sakura made a surprised gasp when she saw pictures of her and Sasuke during their affair. She was speechless. How did Naruto get all those pictures? Who else knew of this? Sakura knew that she has been caught guilty. She thought that she was careful not to let anyone know.

"This is proof. I don't care what you have to say for yourself. I won't believe you. You've been lying to me for a long time. You shouldn't have done this to me. Thats why you will sign this. You at least owe me my happiness."- Naruto. But Sakura wouldn't accept it.

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't been so busy with your work and pay attention to me, I wouldn't had to go and find someone else to keep me from being lonely. You were always busy and thats why..." -Sakura.

"And thats why you had to fuck my best friend? Are you stupid! I'm leading the most successful company in the country, thousands and thousands of families wellbeing is in my hands. If my company falls a lot of families will suffer. Of course I'll be busy. You were lonely? Bullshit! That's what every woman that cheats say. Still it doesn't give you the excuse to do this disgusting act. I'm your husband Sakura. You could have talked to me or seek me out. I thought I gave you everything but I guess my love was not enough. You just had to go and hurt me. You are guilty, and thats why you will sign this. You are so shameless trying to argue with me when you know you are in the wrong here. So I suggest you do yourself a favour and save what little dignity you have by signing those documents."

By now Naruto had a few tears down his cheeks and Sakura too was tearing up. After Naruto said that he stormed out of his office calling himself an idiot for crying. He hurried down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Sakura meanwhile followed after Naruto calling his name and trying to say she was sorry.

"Naruto. Naru... Naruto please, listen to me. I'm sorry. Please don't do this to me." She caught up with Naruto when he started to decend the stairs and hugged him from behind. Naruto stopped and turned to her with an angry face.

"Let go of me Sakura." Naruto told her softly. Sakura shook her head and sobbed loudly. Jiraya, Minato, Tsunade came to see what the commotion was with Kakashi who had joined them earlier on. Iruka had stayed behind in the kitchen looking after Sora and Kushina. They don't want them to see something that would hurt the kids.

"What is going on here Naruto?!" demanded Minato. Sakura just sobbed louder and Naruto was starting to get frustrated since she was wetting his shirt.

"Sakura, get the fuck off me!" Shouted Naruto at her. Naruto then tried to pry her off of him while Sakura kept crying.

"Please... don't do this. We can still work it out. Naruto, please, I stopped it. Its done. I'm not meeting him anymore. Please, I ...don't leave me. I ... I l-love y-you" Naruto paused while Sakura looked at him with guilty, hopeful and wet eyes. Naruto then looked straight into her eyes and then

*slap*

He slapped her. Sakura held her red cheeks while Minato and Jiraya shouted 'Naruto!' and Tsunade gasped. That was the first time Naruto has ever touched Sakura.

"Don't, DON'T say that you love me, don't say something you don't mean lier!." Naruto gritted his teeth angrily. He went to continue down the stairs when Sakura called out to him again.

And thats when it happened.

It was really an accident. It wasn't Naruto's fault, but Sakura reached out to Naruto and he side stepped her. She was wearing heals and she had a wrong footing and fell down the stairs. Naruto and everyone else had horrified looks on their faces when she rolled down the stairs. It was like it was in slow motion, and when Sakura landed at the botom of the stairs, she was passed out and she had scratches visible on her arms, legs and face.

The lack of reaction indicated that everyone was still shocked by what happened. They only snapped out of their shock when they heard a small voice shout.

"Mommy!" It was Kushina. She had saw her mother fall down the stairs. Naruto ran hurriedly down the stairs while Tsunade ran to call the ambulance. The rest of them ran towards Sakura as well. Iruka now had Kushina in his arms trying to calm her down.

Naruto pulled Sakura's head onto his lap. He was trembling. What did he do?

"Sakura. Oh please, be okay. Please. "

Just a few minutes and the ambulance arrived. Naruto and Minato went in the ambulance with Sakura while the rest entered a van with Iruka driving.

When they arrived at the hospital, Sakura was taken immediately for treatment. The rest waited at the waiting area.

Minato needed to know what was going on, so he decided to question Naruto. He dragged his son outside to the parking lot with Kakashi following to guard them. Once they reached an area with no one around, Minato then asked...

"Explain"- Minato

"What do you want to know?" -Naruto

"Everything"- Minato

"I'm divorcing Sakura" Naruto announced.

"Why?"- Minato.

"She cheated on me" -Naruto.

"Is.. is that true. Sakura cheated on you?" -Minato

"Yes, she's been cheating for more than one year, I can't take it anymore, so I'm filing for divorce"- Naruto.

Minato looked seriously at Naruto and declared "No, you won't do that".

"You have no say in this dad. This is my life. Let me handle it"- Naruto.

"You will listen to me. I have worked hard for this company and I won't let it go down over this stupid issue. If word gets out that you are divorcing Sakura, it might ruin the company image. You are now leading the company. You need to keep a perfect family image. If not you will fall..."- Minato

"B-but dad..."-Naruto.

"Fix this another way"- Minato.

"What other way do you want me to fix this?!"- Naruto

"Don't divorce her. Just use her for public appearances and stuffs like that. Separate your personal life from your business life. When you are in business mode, pretend that everything is okay. I don't care if you will have a mistress or whatever, just keep Sakura around for business purpose"- Minato.

"How can you say that? How can you expect me to live with her when she has done this to me" -Naruto.

"Because its for the best Naruto." Jiraya answered. Jiraya had followed Naruto and Minato outside and overheard their conversation. Now he knows the reason why Naruto seems sad now a days. His wife cheated on him. But still, Jiraya had to agree with what Minato had said.

"Think about it Naruto. If people find out that you divorce Sakura, what will happen? Investors will pull out, the company will have a bad image and the families that work for us might suffer. Its better to listen to your dad" -Jiraya.

"B-but..." -Naruto.

Jiraya put a hand on Naruto's shoulders and squeezed to show comfort.

"Its not that we don't want you to be happy. What Sakura did was disgusting and dirty. But... think about your son and your daughter. What would be best for them."- Jiraya.

"Naruto, we support you, ya know. Right now I want to just make sure that that woman doesn't come near you. She had caused you great pain, she doesn't deserve you. But we have to do this, you understand?"-Minato.

Naruto nodded and swallowed painfully. He tried hard not to cry but the tears seems to just trail down his cheeks. In that moment, Minato saw how hurt Naruto truly was and brought him in a hug, while he let his son cry on his shoulders.

Kakashi who was standing a few feet away soften his eyes at the display of affection between the two blondes. He was staring at the duo that he didn't notice that Jiraya is now standing beside him. He only noticed when Jiraya called out to him.

"Kakashi..."-Jiraya.

Kakashi jumped when he heard his name. He looked beside him to see Jiraya giving him that look, the 'serious face' look. He gulped then sighed. Since Jiraya now knows of what is happening, he will definitely have some questions for Kakashi. And after all that time of trying to avoid Jiraya too.

"You and I, we are gonna have some serious talk after this. And you are gonna answer all my questions. And I want the truth, you understand?" -Jiraya.

Kakashi just groaned internally. Shit! This was gonna be a long day for him.

 **Is it good. what do I need to improve on? I want ur opinion tomatoes!**

 **Until next time... *whispers* reviews make my day**

 **BYE!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I don't own sh*t... like srsly... kishimoto does *sigh***_

 **Hello guys.:))**

 **I am so happy about last chapter's reviews. Even though most came out negative I still appreciate it. You all took your time to read that awful chapter I put up last time, and I'm so sorry about that. I am a horrible author, but I'm still learning and hope to improve so that I can give you more good chapters.**

 **I would especially like to thank two particular readers who took their time to write a long ass paragraph to point out all the wrong and weak points in my story. I honestly have to say, that gave me the motivation to work harder and do better with my stories.**

 **Most authors here on , when their work is being criticised and being flamed they stop writing altogether, but I'm different. I see that as room for improvement and I promise I'll do better.**

 **TBH, last chapter was kinda rushed, and also the reason why I made Minato and Jiraya give lame ass excuses to stop the divorce was ridiculous on my part. I guess you could say, my mind couldn't come up with a valid reason.**

 **But since that happened, I decided to do something in this chapter that will take my story to another path altogether. And I hope you guys find it ... I don't know ... sensible? Acceptable? Enough that it will work.**

 **Also, some of your reviews help inspire this chapter. You guys inspired this chapter TBH so thank you all.**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 17**

Kakashi sat on the chair fidgeting. Never before has the silver haired man felt so nervous. Sure he feels nervous sometimes, but only internally since he has such a stoic look on his face and can control his emotions well enough not to show on his face. But right now, anyone who could see his face can clearly tell that the man was uncomfortable.

His hands were clamy and a trickle of sweat rolled down from his temple to his cheeks and down his neck. He was sweating so much he thought his clothes would get soaked. His eyes roamed everywhere in the room he is currently in, as to avoid eye contact with the main reason he was nervous.

And to top it off it was dead silence. Like the calm before the storm. Which made it even more unbearable for Kakashi.

Kakashi stiffened when the other man in the room with him cleared his throat. He swallowed. Well shit! So much for trying to be a detective and avoiding Jiraya. Now everything is out in the open and he knew the old pervert would come looking for answers to questions he tried so desperately hard to avoid.

"Kakashi." The tone that was used to call his name was hard and commanding. His eyes settle on the tiled floor in front of him not having the courage to look into Jiraya's eyes.

"yes sir?"- Kakashi answered back.

"You idiot!" Jiraya scolded him and he cringed. Here it comes Kakashi cried internally.

"The main reason I put you as Naruto's personal guard was that you were suppose to report back to Minato and I if there is an issue, such as this one! If we had known about this earlier we would have taken care of it before it got big like this. What were you thinking, Kakashi?" -Jiraya

"I'm sorry Jiraya but Naruto-ku... Naruto-sama clearly gave me instruction not to let anyone know. I had to keep my mouth shut. You of all people should know Naruto best. He doesn't like worrying people with his troubles."- Kakashi.

"Yes I know that which is exactly why you needed to tell us. Naruto is young and he has a lot on his shoulders, being a father at a young age and leading a company, and now with this, he will need his loved once beside him supporting him"-Jiraya.

"I know that Jiraya. But Naruto has his complete trust in me. And I don't wanna lose that trust. Even if I have to neglect the role you gave me, I will listen to him. He doesn't need another person hurting him" Kakashi sighed recalling the horrible event when Naruto was young and it was also the reason he became Naruto's guard in the first place.

Back then Naruto had trust issues and it was hard for him to open up, but eventually he warmed up to Kakashi and now sees Kakashi as a big brother in some sorts. Jiraya frustratingly drag his hands across his face. Kakashi had a point there.

"Okay. Tell me everything, I want it in details. And DON'T leave anything out." -Jiraya.

"Where should I start?" Kakashi had no idea where to start from. Things have just been so messed up lately.

"How about how long Sakura has been...ya know?"- Jiraya.

"Well, this month is October right?" Kakashi questioned and Jiraya nodded.

"Well, I know that Naruto called me in his office last year when it was April so it's been more than one and a half years" Jiraya looked baffled at that. Naruto had been hiding this for that long?!

"I remember that day clearly. It was late at night when I came in his office. I remember him drinking. He gave me a camera and told me to follow Sakura wherever she goes especially at night, and told me to take pictures of what she is doing and report back to him of her activities." Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair.

"That day I thought he was just drunk and talking gibberish. I asked him why he wants me to do this. He answered you'll know when you see. So out of curiosity I did what he asked, without getting caught of course. And boy what I found out made me want to vomit. It was disgusting. But what surprised me the most was that it was Sasuke. Sakura could have chosen any man but it just had to be Sasuke, and we all know he _was_ Naruto's best friend" Now he put his head in his hands and sadly said.

"I didn't know what to do. But I knew Naruto already knew, so I couldn't avoid it. So after two days, I showed him the pictures. Jiraya..." Kakashi looked up from his hands.

"He broke down. He cried and cried and gosh! It was just so heartbreaking. I nearly cried myself hearing him cry like that. It was awkward for me to comfort him since I'm ... _me_ , but luckily Iruka-san was there to do that-..."

"Wait! Iruka knew about this from the beginning?" Jiraya asked stunned.

"Yeah he did. He knew before me."- Kakashi.

"Who else knows?" -Jiraya.

"As far as I know, before this it was only Naruto, Iruka, Me, Tsunade and Shikamaru"- Kakashi.

"Tsunade too. How could I have been so blind? Even Shikamaru knew and he doesn't live with us" -Jiraya. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"So anyways, from that day on I've been following Sakura around. I thought Sakura would eventually realize her actions but no, so, while I was there to update Naruto on Sakura's activities, Tsunade and Iruka were there to comfort him. Honestly, if those two didn't comfort him like they did, I think he might have been broken now."-Kakash

"hm . . Yes. No wonder Tsunade had been rude to Sakura lately. I called her out on it the other day and she gave me a good beating and screamed in my face that, and I quote ' _Sakura fucking deserves my treatment. She's lucky she ain't dead yet_ ' unquote." Jiraya shivered from the memory and Kakashi shivered as well remembering how ruthless Tsunade was.

They were silent for a while then Jiraya broke it and asked.

"Wait! How exactly did Shikamaru know?" -Jiraya.

"Naruto regularly goes to this new bar where Shikamaru works. Naruto went there so many times so I'm not surprised that Shikamaru was able to know what's up with him. That guy is too smart for his own good."-Kakashi.

"So Naruto goes there everytime?" -Jiraya

"Not often. Only when he is really hurt. But I think he'll be going there more from now on" Kakashi answered not really aware of what he is saying.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" -Jiraya questioned seemingly curious.

"Well, during his birthday he me..." Kakashi stopped after remembering what Naruto made him promise.

 ** _"Okay. First I need you to swear to secrecy that you are not going to tell anyone this"_**

 ** _"You know very well I'm not the type to have a big mouth. You can trust in me Naruto-sama"_**

"He what?" -Jiraya.

"Nothing. *ahem* *cough* n-nothing"- Kakashi.

"I told you NOT to leave ANYTHING out!" – Jiraya.

"I know, but I can't give you this information. It's bad enough that Shikamaru knows..."-Kakashi.

"If that lazy ass knows then why can't I? You know what, I'll just ask Shika myself since you don't wanna tell me" -Jiraya said.

He stood up and as fast as his pervy legs could take him bolted out of the room to go to his car, and headed straight for Shikamaru's workplace. Kakashi cursed his slip up. Why did he have to say Shikamaru knew!

He doesn't know how Jiraya will act after he finds out that Naruto cheated on Sakura too and that's the second reason for wanting to divorce Sakura as well. He ran after Jiraya but by the time he was outside Jiraya's car was already gone. He hopped into his own car and drove to Shikamaru's workplace.

He only hoped that Shikamaru would not say 'that' to Jiraya. Things are already complicated and he doesn't want to add fuel to the fire.

The sky was growing dark by now, and the traffic was horrible since people were all heading home. 30 minutes later Kakashi arrived and as fast as he could ran for the bar.

He rushed inside and looked around the dimly lit room and to his dismay Jiraya was sitting at the bar with Shikamaru and both were giving him this look that told him that Jiraya already knows. He sighed. Might as well explain. He steadily approached the bar and sat on the left stool to Jiraya.

"What's her name Kakashi?" Jiraya asked. He was surprised when Shikamaru told him that Naruto met a woman in that very bar and they left together that night and he was pretty sure he knows what adults do when they leave the bar together.

He shouted at Shikamaru for even letting Naruto do that in the first place and Shikamaru argued back that it was Naruto's choice and actions, and that he might have done it to suppress the pain. Jiraya went speechless after that and after a while, just talked with Shikamaru on Naruto's situation.

"Her name is Hinata." Kakashi answered.

"Has Naruto met her again?" -Jiraya.

"No, as far as I know. But, he wants to see her again."- Kakashi

"What?"- Jiraya

"He told me he didn't mean for it to happen, but he doesn't regret his actions however. He said something about them hitting it off just like that, and that he wants to get to know her coz he ...might, ... I don't know... um"-Kakashi tried to find the word but Shikamaru finished his sentence for him.

"He is attracted to her" -Shikamaru.

"Attracted to her. How can that happen, it was just one night?" -Jiraya.

"In some ways they have similar backgrounds and pasts. Now Naruto is telling me to find her coz he really wants to meet her again. Also, she is one of the reasons Naruto has decided to push through with the divorce."- Kakashi.

Jiraya nodded to all the information that was given to him. Then he realized something. He basically put a road block to Naruto's happiness when Minato and him told Naruto not to go through with the divorce. He facepalmed and beat himself mentally. Kakashi and Shikamaru turned to him.

"So you're saying that Naruto has finally decided to divorce Sakura for this woman who he just spent one night with" -Jiraya

"Well, it makes Naruto sound like the bad guy if you put it that way, Jiraya. Technically, Naruto has decided to let Sakura go because he knows that his and Sakura's relationship will never be the same. He wants to let her go to Sasuke, but that is where another problem comes in. A few days ago, I followed Sakura and she met with Sasuke at a cafe downtown. She ended their affair. So that kind of complicates Naruto's plan" -Kakashi.

"Argh! I'm such an idiot. I thought about the company first and didn't think about the pain Naruto is going through. Shit! How to fix this? How to fix this?"- Jiraya chanted while Kakashi just sighed. Shikamaru on the other hand just rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome, just let Naruto divorce her." Shika said and Kakashi and Jiraya looked at him like he is crazy.

"You think we didn't want that to happen? What about the company image. What will people say about Naruto... " Jiraya rambled but Shikamaru just rubbed his temples.

"Are you dumb Jiraya?" -Shika

"what did you call me brat?!" -Jiraya.

"Naruto divorcing Sakura will not affect the company in anyway. It's just ribonkulas! Just tell the media the real reason for the divorce, it's a legit reason, and also, everyone that's keeping the company running will be on Naruto's side. They will question Sakura's reasons first rather than judge Naruto on the situation."- Shika

"But Naruto cheated too although it was once so this can be risky. And to top it off, there is no guarantee that Naruto will win custody for his kids and Naruto cannot live without them" -Kakashi .

"Then it's a good thing that only us three know about Hinata. If they don't know about this, then there is no harm in it. Also, Naruto WILL win the fight for his kids. No one in there right mind would let Sakura win after what she's done. She basically neglected them from the moment she opened her legs. Just as long as no one knows about Naruto's night will everything go well. It's dirty play but what can we do? We're doing this for Naruto."-Shika

Jiraya and Kakashi sweat dropped at Shikamaru's choice of words, but on the other hand they knew he was right. Kakashi voiced his thoughts.

"Shika, you are brilliant. Not only that, but if Naruto and Sakura doesn't divorce, and Naruto happens to find Hinata, that'll create a huge scandal. And that will probably make Naruto's image fall. So I think it's best if Naruto goes through with this, ne Jiraya? " -Kakashi

"Yes, that's true. I think I let my shock of the situation cloud my views on this. I'll call Minato to let him know of this, I'm sure I can make him see reason." -Jiraya.

Shikamaru and Kakashi nodded and Jiraya continued.

"Also, we need to find a lawyer for Naruto, a trustworthy one, since Naruto's current lawyer is Sakura's lawyer as well, so Kakashi, it's your job to..."- Jiraya was saying but Shika cut him off.

"I'll get his lawyer" Shika said. Kakashi and Jiraya looked at him weird.

"Don't look at me like that. I may be a bartender but I have very good connection and friends." -Shika.

"So who did you have in mind?"- Jiraya.

"He is one of the most successful lawyers around. Currently he is studying entomology. But he is a good lawyer. Won every case he ever fought." -Shika.

"You don't mean..." Jiraya said earning a knowing look from Shikamaru.

"Shino Aburame. He will be the perfect fit for this case."-Kakashi. Shikamaru nodded his head in confirmation.

"...I knew I could trust you Shika." Jiraya gave a serious look and Shika nodded.

"I will. Naruto is one of my closest friends and I will do this for him. I support him 100%." -Shika.

"I'm glad Naruto has such good and caring friends, minus Sasuke of course" -Kakashi said smiling but scowling towards the end of his sentence. Jiraya had to agree by nodding.

"Speaking of Sasuke..." Shika started. "...why did Sakura end their little game? It just seems weird, there's something missing."

"Yeah, it is kinda weird. After more than one year and to just end it like that, it doesn't make any sense." Kakashi agreed.

"Yeah, whatever her reasons are, we'll get it out of her very soon." Jiraya said. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts to call Minato about what they have talked about, but before he could press the call button, his phone rang, showing he had a call.

And it was from Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, is there something wrong?" Jiraya answered.

There was a pause from the other line where Naruto was. Shika and Kakashi paying attention when they heard Naruto's name.

After about 10 seconds Naruto answered.

" _You need to come to the hospital right now. It's something about... Sakura."_

 **Omf! 2564 words. That's the longest I have written in here and I'm quiet happy with myself. I'm trying really hard to improve my writing and also making my chapters a bit longer. Usually I just write about 3 pages on MS Word, but this chapter was 6 pages. Yes! #goals.**

 **I also decided to use Shino coz why not? Many people usually forget about him... smh. Poor Shino.**

 **Anyways, I really hope I didn't disappoint you guys in this chapter like the last one. Hope you enjoyed this and if you are a silent reader, don't be! Use your voice and review. Review about anything. Whether you like my story, or you want to do a constructive/creative criticism on it, I don't mind. Even if you wanna bash me (which is not nice) is fine.**

 **Which brings me to another topic. There is this guest reviewing on my story, that I'm a pathetic Virgin fag and that I should kill myself. They also left a P.S note (hella roll my eyeballs) that Hinata SUCKS! Bish... whoever you are, you can go fuck yourself for all I care because I fucking hate it when people diss my favorite characters. You Motherfacking slut!**

 **Okay, lol sorry for the swearing guys, I just needed to send that out to that stupid person who has no life and judging people so easily. HATERS GONNA BE HATERS COZ THEY JEALOUS BISHES! (flips hair)**

 **Anyways, thank you again, and I'm sorry for the long ass note. Hope you enjoying this story so far and thank you all my dear wonderful tomatoes. Wuv you all.**


	18. Announcement

Hello beautiful creatures. Its been a Long time since I've uploaded, and for that I truly apologize.

I want to thank everyone who fav/follow this story. And the reviews, you guys are the best. Marry me, someone? I love you all.

Anyways I'm here with some news. First of all, this story will continue. I'm having my finals right now, so I'll probably upload the next chapter in 2 weeks time.

Sorry for the delay. I'm just so busy right now that I can't even find time to call and chat with my Boyfriend for some phone sex. xD. But seriously, jokes aside ( wink wink), life has been really hectic, and I'm so sorry for leaving you all with the last crappy chapter.

Secondly, I've uploaded a new story, just the prologue of it. I was hoping you guys would want to check it out if you guys have the time, and tell me what you think.

I know, I know. I uploaded a new one even though you guys have been waiting for six months for this story to update. Pathetic me.

Anyways, Here is a short scoop, and if you like it go check it out. It's Naruto too, btw.

Change of Values

 _People come and go in our lives. We form relationships, bonds and experience emotions with these people. Thus, we should be so surprised that these bonds and relationship we form with people change as well._

 _And they either change for the better, ir for worse._

 _Its those changes no matter how big or small, that affect our lives, onw way, or another._

:)) Check it out and tell me if it's worth the trouble for my brain.

Until a fortnight... ta-ta


	19. Last Note

I'm discontinuing this. I realise that my story has a terrible plot and my spelling and grammar's horrible. If one day I get the chance then I might come around to edit and improve. But for now, goodbye.


End file.
